Someone to Love
by Hottieluvr
Summary: Tara and Stacy are the new doctors and St. Thomas. They are bestfriends and have been since they went to college. Jax and Happy are two of the Sons of Anarchy. Jax the President and Happy is the Sergeant of Arms. They have never had the need to settle down with just one woman. What happens when Tara and Stacy become their Angels of light.
1. Chapter 1

1\. The bullets were flying and the adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He knew he shouldn't be excited by all of this but he was. He never felt more alive then when something like this was going down. Did that make something wrong with him he wondered to himself. He looked around him and shook his head. No, he wasn't the only one that the adrenaline was rushing through. He looked over at his President and saw the excitement in his eyes also. But as he looked over at the VP he saw something else. Yeah, he saw the excitement but he also saw something that was holding him back. He knew then that he was thankful he didn't have a woman waiting at home for him. He knew that was what was holding Opie back.

He remembered Opie talking about how great it was to have an old lady. Someone to wrap his arms around when he so desperately needed it. How it was great to go home to someone that smelled so good and felt so soft. Helped him to forget if only for awhile. To Happy it all sounded good until now. He knew that when Opie was talking that there was a part of him that wished he could also have that special someone but right at this minute he was thankful he didn't. It was distraction that got a man killed he thought. The he felt the pain as a bullet sliced into his chest and once again he wondered what it would feel like to have someone there to hold him.

Jax saw Happy go down and he knew it was getting bad. Happy was one that had no fear and watching him go down was like a hammer on his head. He saw Opie turn to him and try to say something and then he felt and saw nothing.

Opie watched first one brother go down and then his president. He signaled for the guys to take the shooters down and he ran to his president. He managed to get Jax into the van and then went back for Happy. Tig had already grabbed Happy up and was leading him to the van. Finally the bullets stopped and they rushed them both to the hospital.

Tara was working the emergency room with her best friend Stacy. The two of them had gone to medical school together and that is where they met. They became very close and when openings came up in a small town in California they decided to apply. They were extremely happy they were both hired. They had wanted some quiet since they had been working at a very busy hospital in New York prior to this. They had both only been here a week but it was quiet and they really liked it. They had emergency room detail for now since they were the newbies on the job and they didn't mind. They were standing there taking a coffee break when one of the nurses came running in telling them there was an emergency coming in. They were told it was bullet wounds and they ran out to see.

"Wow, I never thought we would be seeing this in this quiet little town." Stacy said to Tara.

"Yeah, me either. Let's get to work. I guess it's a good thing we have experience in this."

They heard loud noises and went running towards them.

"Doc, you have to help our brothers. This is our president and Sergeant of Arms." they heard one of the men say.

Tara looked over to see two men laying on gurneys. Tara ran to one while Stacy ran to the other.

"Let's see what we have here." Tara said as she ripped open the heavy vest he was wearing. She started to toss it aside when someone grabbed it from her hands quickly. She never looked up as she saw the wound glaring at her with blood pumping out. She immediately went to work on getting this man stabilized before rushing him into surgery. She was calling out orders to the nurses and then she had them rushing him out of the room to the surgical floor.

"Doc is he going to be okay?"

"I will let you know. Right now I have to get that bullet out and repair whatever damage was done. Can you tell me his name please." she said as she turned to see so many men standing there with the same leather vests on them.

"Jax. Jax Teller."

"Okay, then. Stay here and let me work." She then turned and went to the room to scrub for surgery.

Stacy had went to the other man that had been shot. He was shot through the chest but he was awake and alert.

"What's your name honey." she asked staying calm to prevent any panic.

"Happy."

"Happy huh? I don't think you are real happy right now."

"No, Can you fix it Doc?"

"Yeah, I can. You were lucky it went straight through. Let's get you bandaged and stitched." she said as she had some nurses take him to a room.

Stacy took a minute to breathe. She didn't know why she was so shaky when she knew he would be okay. But one look into his eyes and she felt as if she was drowning. She had never felt this way before and she had to admit it scared her some.

"Doc is Happy okay?" she heard someone come up behind her to ask.

She turned to him.

"Yeah, um.. I just have to stitch him up and he will be good to go. Um.. was this a gang war?" she asked.

"Gang? No. We aren't a gang, we are a club. A motorcycle club. Sons of Anarchy." Opie said.

"Oh, well we are from New York and it reminds me so much of there. Sorry. " she said as she turned to go to the room they took her patient.

Happy was in pain but his worry was with his Prez. He started to get up when his doctor came back into the room. He looked up at her and felt a tingle in his chest. He figured it was from the bullet.

She walked over to him and then proceeded to stitch him up after packing the hole that had been made. He felt her soft hands as they touched him and he again resisted the tingle in his chest. When she was finished he stood up. "Thanks Doc." he said as he started to leave the room.

"It's Stacy." she said softly.

He turned back to her. "Thanks Stacy." he said and then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tara hurriedly scrubbed in and walked to the table. She looked down at her patient and wondered what someone so young could be the president of. He was a handsome man and she hoped like hell she could save him. She was sure someone he loved would be waiting for him. She then proceeded to work her magic as she opened his chest to retrieve the bullet that had ripped through his lungs. She breathed a sigh of relief to know that it didn't hit his heart. But an inch to the right it would have. She got the bullet and then repaired what she could of the lung. She knew he was lucky because other then the hole in the lung it didn't damage too much. She closed him up and watched as they rolled him to the ICU. She took her cap off and walked back to the ER to tell his friends how he was doing.

"Doc, How is he?" the same guy from before asked.

"He's in recovery. He took a bullet in the lung but he was lucky there wasn't a lot of damage. If all goes well he will be good in no time. Does he have family here yet?" she asked.

"We are his family."

"I meant, a wife, kids or parents." she said softly.

"Uh.. no, no wife, or old lady. No kids and both his parents are dead."

"Oh, um.. " she started to say something when she saw Stacy walk over to her.

"They are a motorcycle club and I guess he is there president." Stacy said to Tara.

"Okay, then. I will come get you when he gets to a room. For the next few hours he will be in ICU recovery. When he gets to his room only two at a time please. " she said looking out at all the men standing there.

"Thanks Doc. We really appreciate what you two have done for us." Opie said as he turned to go tell his brothers what was going on.

Tara went over to write in his chart while talking to Stacy. She didn't get much response and she looked at her. She noticed that Stacy couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the man she treated.

"Hey you, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I uh.. oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I can see what you were thinking." Tara said chuckling.

Stacy blushed and tried to look away.

Happy could feel eyes on him and looked up. He saw the two doctors standing there looking at him and then he saw his doctor start blushing. He didn't know why but the moment he saw that blush on her cheeks he got hard. He started feeling uncomfortable and went to turn away when he heard the doors open and a woman's voice.

"Opie are you okay baby? I came as soon as I heard. How are they?" Donna said rushing into hold her man.

"Jax went to surgery but his Doc says he should be okay and we can see him in a few hours. Happy is good. He got stitched up and is waiting with all of us."

Donna turned to Happy and ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't do this to me. You guys have to stay safe." she said with tears in her eyes. Happy looked over Donna's shoulder to his doctor and saw her beautiful smile fade. He wondered why.

"Well I guess that is that." she softly whispered not realizing Tara heard her. Tara turned to see what she saw and felt bad for Stacy.

A couple hours went by and Tara went to check on her patient. She saw his vitals were improving and she breathed a sigh of relief. She went to the guys that had filled the waiting room to tell them they could visit but reiterated only two at a time. She watched as the one that had been talking to her and the woman that came went in first. She wondered if maybe Stacy was wrong and she was there for her patient. She sighed and went about her work.

Later when it was time to go home she went back to check on her patient and found most of the men had left. There were still some there as if they were guarding him. She went in and examined him once again. She wasn't worried that he hadn't woke up yet. She felt like his body was needing the rest. He would wake up soon she thought. She finally just looked at him and she realized how truly handsome this man was. She sighed once again and left the room. She went to change into her clothes and met Stacy there. Together they went home and got some much needed rest. They knew they had to do this all over again the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jax slowly woke up in the hospital and looked around. He saw two of his brothers sitting there and he felt relief that they were okay.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you two."

"Jax, you're awake. Welcome back Prez." Happy said to him.

"Good to be back. What the hell happened. One minute I saw you get shot Hap and then looked over at Ope and then nothing."

"I was trying to tell you that there was a shooter behind you. I couldn't get him or I would have shot you. Then I saw you fall. The rest of the guys took care of all the shooters and then we rushed you and Hap to the hospital."

"Well you don't look worse for wear there." he said to Happy.

"Naw, I had me a beautiful angel to help me." he said immediately feeling embarrassed at what he said.

"A beautiful angel huh? How did you get so lucky?" Jax asked teasing him but when he chuckled it made it difficult to breathe.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and Tara walked in.

"Oh well I guess I'm the lucky one to have such a beautiful nurse tending to me." Jax said with his Teller smile.

The smile shook Tara but the words made her bristle.

"Actually I'm your doctor. How are you feeling today?" she asked him a little coldly.

"Uh.. Doctor? I'm sorry. I'm feeling okay. A little hard to breathe and pain in my chest but I"ll live."

"I know. I made sure of that." she said smiling.

Her smile immediately did something to Jax and was surprised that with two brothers in the room he was trying desperately to hide himself from them all.

"I need to check you over and they can come back in." she said starting to walk towards the bed.

"Uh.. does it have to be right now. I really need to talk to my brothers." he said trying to make sure she didn't see the surprise he just got.

"Actually it does. I have rounds to do and I don't know when I can make it back here." she said starting to get irritated.

Opie had a feeling he knew what was going on and couldn't help but chuckle. Then he saw Jax's hardened stare at him and he made excuses and left with Happy right behind him.

"What the hell just happened in there?" Happy asked.

"Um.. well I think that Jax is very happy with his doctor." Opie said laughing.

"He didn't look happy to me." then it dawned on him what Opie meant. He too started laughing.

Jax could hear both Happy and Opie outside his room laughing and he knew they knew. In some ways it was good because the embarrassment helped him. He had to keep thinking of anything else but her as she touched and prodded him for her examination. But when she leaned forward to look closer at his wound he looked down and he could see the swell of her breasts under her lab coat. Instantly his surprise came back. He squirmed and she was finally done.

"So Mr. Teller, I think you are going to be just fine. You will be here for a little while, you need to completely recover from this but if all goes well it doesn't look like it will be too long."

"Jax."

"Excuse me? She asked.

"You said Mr. Teller. That's my old man, I'm Jax."

"Okay Jax. I will see you later okay? I have to do my rounds and back to the ER for me."

"Thanks Doc."

"It's Tara."

"Tara." he repeated softly as she walked out the door.

Tara took a deep breath once she got out of the room. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling she got when he looked up and smiled at her. It was the sexiest smile she had ever saw in her life. She didn't even realize that her hands were shaking slightly as she combed the hair away from her face. She was so deep in thought she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey, what's up?" Stacy asked.

"Oh shit, you scared the piss out of me."

"What were you in such deep thought about?"

Tara turned to her and decided not to say at this time. She had to do some thinking on her own first.

"Oh just thinking about my patients."  
"Oh, well you ready to head to the ER?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said as the two of them turned to walk.

Happy stood at Jax's door watching his doctor walk away, watching the swing of her hips that not even medical scrubs could hide.

It was a slow night and they were both happy about that. The next morning she went to check on her patient and was surprised when she walked in. She stopped in mid stride and surveyed the room. There were five very scantily clad women surrounding her patient. One on each side of the bed. One on each side of his legs and one hanging over the top of his head playing with his hair. She cleared her throat to get their attention and when nothing happened she spoke loudly and clearly.

"Please leave the room while I assess my patient." she said.

"Hello darling, are you sure they can't stay?" he asked with that sexy smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure. They can come back when I'm done."

"Alright, you heard the doc. I will see you guys later." She heard the groans of the women and they slowly one by one gave him a scandalous kiss before leaving. Tara didn't know why she felt so angry but she did. She looked up at him and said with a hint of that anger, "Since I see you are more than capable of taking care of yourself with so much help I am going to release you. But keep in mind that there are some things you will not be able to do just yet."

"What's that doc?"

"No, um.. no sex."

"What? So not even someone giving me head?"

She blushed just thinking about it. "That is up to you if you can handle it. But nothing else."

"I can deal with that doc."

"I told you it's Tara." she said before turning around to leave.

"Thanks Tara." he said with that sexy grin once more.

Tara left the room and was breathing a sigh of relief when she finished his discharge papers. She even had a nurse take them to him so she wouldn't have to see him again. He was sexy as hell but she realized he was from a dangerous world that didn't have much respect for women from what she could see.

Jax was a little disappointed he didn't get the discharge papers from Tara herself but he was glad to be going home. His brothers had brought the van to take him home knowing he wouldn't be able to ride just yet. He had really been hoping to see his doctor one more time. They had one hell of a party that night at the clubhouse. One of the croweaters sat down on the floor in front of him and slowly lowered the zipper of his jeans down. He was happy to finally have a wet warm mouth wrapped around him. As she was sucking him down he couldn't help but think of the beautiful doctor Tara. Almost instantly he blew into her mouth. He looked down at the croweater and for the first time he felt sick of what had just happened. He slowly pushed her away and went up to the bar.

"Give me a shot of Henessey." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

It had been a long month of Emergency Room night duty but it was done. They now had to switch to the day shift. It was a welcome relief. They stayed busy but only the typical medical emergencies that occurred. They hadn't seen the biker club since that one time.

"Hey, you ready to get some lunch?" Tara asked Stacy.

"Yeah, but can we go outside the hospital to get it? I just can't do another one of the meals from here."

"Sure, one of my patients was telling me about a diner that she thought was really good. So how about we try it?"

"Sounds great." They got their bags and proceeded out of the hospital.

Sitting at their table enjoying the meal put in front of them they felt someone walk up.

"Hi Docs." Opie said with a smile.

"Hi, um.. "

"Opie." he said.

"Sorry." Tara said.

"It's alright. I don't expect you to remember. That was a long night and one that I am very grateful to you two for."

"Have a seat." Stacy said.

"I don't want to intrude but when I saw you two I knew I had to come over and thank you again."

"No thanks needed. We just did our job." Tara said with a smile.

"Well I want you to know that if either of you need anything my brothers and I will be there for you. No matter what."

"That's sweet Opie but not necessary." Stacy said.

"Maybe not but we are there for you." he said as he got up and started to leave.

"Hey, how are our patients doing anyways?" Tara spoke up and asked.

Opie walked back to their table. He looked in thought and finally said, "They are good. But I guess I should tell you that not a day goes by that we don't talk about their "Angels". He said chuckling then walked away.

"Angels?" Stacy said.

Tara shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to finish her meal.

Opie walked back into the clubhouse with the food he was sent to pick up.

"Took you long enough." Jax said walking up and grabbing his before sitting down at the bar to eat.

"I got caught up talking to the angels."

Jax stopped in mid bite. "You saw Tara?"

"Yeah, she and the other doctor was eating lunch at the diner."

"How did she look? Was she okay?"

"Yeah man, what's with you?"

"Nothing just curious."

"Well they were both fine. They asked me about you and Happy."

"Yeah?" Jax asked with a smile.

"I told them you two were good."

"Who is good?" Happy asked walking up.

"Tara and Stacy." Jax said.

"How do you know the other doc's name?" Opie asked.

"She told me bonehead." Happy said.

"Sorry I just didn't think you two would remember their names." Opie said as he stood up walking away with a smile.

Everyday for the next week either Jax or Happy would end up at the diner neither one really knowing why and everyday they would be disappointed.

Tara and Stacy were walking down the aisle of the grocery store getting their supplies for the home they both decided to rent together. During their day shift they were finally able to look at some places and found something they both liked. They were having fun on their day off just shopping for their very own place.

"So what do you think about this?" Tara asked as she held up a couple of steaks.

"Looks good."

"Hey they do look good but I can do you one better. How about you two come to mine and Opies house for dinner tonight if you are free." Donna said to the two ladies standing there.

"Excuse me?" Stacy said.

"I don't know if you remember me but you two took care of some very important people in my family and my old man is wanting to do something nice for you two. This is perfect that I ran into you guys here today. So how about it?"

It finally dawned on Tara who this woman was. "So you and Opie?"

"Yeah, he's my old man. So you two coming?" Donna asked with a smile.

Tara looked over at Stacy and they both shrugged their shoulders and laughed. "Sure."

Donna gave them directions and told them what time to be there.

As Donna was leaving the store she pulled out her phone and texted Opie. "Be home early for dinner. I have a surprise for you." She didn't want to tell him more because she knew he would tell Happy and Jax and she wanted to feel these two ladies out before anything else happened. She knew that the guys were always talking about the two angels but she also knew them and she didn't want them to do anything stupid to annoy Tara and Stacy. She then closed her phone and smiled to herself.

They had arrived at the house and were a little nervous but knocked on the door.

"I am so glad you two are here. Opie's not home yet but dinner will be done soon but this gives us a chance to get to know each other.

They went into the living room and began to talk. They told Donna how the two of them met and that they were glad to have met someone nice like Donna here in this quiet little town.

Opie had gotten the text and grinned to himself. He was going to have some fun tonight. He left the garage and hit the road. As soon as he got through the door he began taking off his clothes. Down to his birthday suit he walked into the living room.  
"I am all yours babe." he said smiling.

The three ladies looked up and two of them yelped and shut their eyes. Donna looked over at her man and she just couldn't help it, she started laughing. Opie immediately began to try to cover himself and then ran from the room.

"Sorry girls. Let me go talk to him for a moment."

They nodded at her and when she left the room, they both started giggling.

"She is one lucky lady." Tara said to Stacy.

"Yes, she is." then they both started laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"What the hell Donna?" Opie asked as quietly as he could.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you and I didn't want you to tell Jax and Happy. You know how they are and I want to make them feel comfortable before they know what an ass those two can be."

Opie looked up at Donna and then they both started laughing. "I don't know how I am going to be able to look at them now."

"Opie, you should be proud besides they are doctors. They have seen the human body before."

"Yeah, but not my human body."

"Opie will be out shortly. He is taking a moment to get over his embarrassment."

"He has nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's actually cute that he comes home to his woman like that." Tara said with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree." Stacy said.

"Well I guess the text I sent him didn't help. I told him that I had a surprise for him."

Tara and Stacy laughed then.

"Hello ladies." Opie finally managed to say as he stepped into the room fully clothed this time.

"Hey Opie. Long time no see." Stacy couldn't help but joke.

Opie turned beet red but he laughed along with them.

"I'm really sorry about that." he said.

"No need to be sorry. If I could have a man to come home to me like that well let's just say we wouldn't be standing in the living room for very long." Tara said.

"You are one lucky woman Donna.' Stacy then said.

"Don't I know it. And he's all mine." she said kissing Opie. "Let me go check on dinner and we should be eating soon."

Opie asked how Donna ran into them and they told him. He was glad. He knew that Donna got lonely sometimes for female companionship and the croweaters just weren't her style. They talked some more and then Donna called them to dinner.

"Oh my God, this is absolutely delicious." Stacy said as she once again finished another mouthful of food.

"Thank you." Donna said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, my Donna, she can cook. All the guys love her food but it gets hard for her to do it all by herself with so many mouths to feed."

"You feed all those guys too?" Tara asked.

"Yeah occasionally. On special days. In fact we have one coming up soon. It's Happy's birthday next Saturday and we are having a big dinner at the clubhouse. You two should come. If not for you Stacy, Happy might not be here for his birthday."

"You give me too much credit Donna. Happy wasn't near as bad as Jax was. I just packed it and stitched it."

"Well I know he is very grateful." Opie spoke up and said. "You two should really come. I know the guys would love to have you there."

Stacy looked over at Tara.

"What day did you say it was?" Tara asked.

"Saturday."

"Well we are off that weekend. Did you want to?" she asked Stacy. Stacy gave her a smile. "Okay what time and what do we wear to a clubhouse party?"

"Leather and lace." Opie said immediately.

Donna swatted him. "No, you wear whatever you feel comfortable wearing." she said giving Opie a look.

That week Tara debated over and over in her head about if she should go. She didn't know why it was such a hard decision to make. She was sitting there in the breakroom when Stacy walked into the room.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked knowing something was running through Tara's head.

"I'm not sure. I do know there is something you and I have to talk about tonight at home."

"Okay, you know whatever it is I am here for you."

"I know." she said smiling at her friend.

They then went back to work and finished their day.

As they walked into their home, Tara went to grab the bottle of Hennessy and two glasses. She knew they were going to need it.

"Hey what's wrong? I've never seen you like this." Stacy asked her friend.

"Stacy, you have been my best friend for the last ten years and you don't know how much I appreciate the love and support you have given me. There is something that I think you should know. Something that I have never been able to talk about until now. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you before."

"Hey whatever it is, it's okay."

"I grew up in Arizona. My dad he was.. he was the president of a biker club. My mom was his old lady and wife."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Most biker men have old ladies but very few actually marry that woman. I remember feeling proud of the fact that my dad wanted to marry my mom too. I wasn't very old when they did. I was their flower girl." Tara said with a wistful smile. "I didn't think anything would ever take them apart."

When Stacy saw tears start to come down Tara's face she went over and pulled her into a hug.

"When I turned sixteen I noticed things began to change. There were a lot more sweetbutts at the clubhouse then ever before. Mom would usually try her best to keep me away from them. They were throwing a big party for my birthday. I remembered my mom and dad were trying to keep their voices lowered but I knew they were arguing about something. I had never before seen them argue. Then we were at the party. I didn't see my dad anywhere and I really wanted to have a dance with him. So I began to look around. After not finding him in the main room I began to look in the back rooms thinking maybe he went to the bathroom. So I decided to wait for him outside one of the rooms. I heard noises and at the time I really didn't know what they were. Then I saw my mom coming down the hallway and she looked pissed. I hid from view and I saw her open the door. She gasped and then I saw it." Tara said then she broke down crying.

"What Tara? What did you see?"

"I saw my dad and he was fucking some sweetbutt on the bed. I watched as if it was in slow motion when my mom pulled out a gun. I watched her fire it and shoot my dad and the sweet butt. Before anyone could do anything she then put the gun to her head and shot herself."

"Oh my God Tara. Oh sweetheart, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." Stacy whispered into Tara's hair.

"I've been trying my best to get those memories out of my head, and they were gone for a long time, but now they just keep rushing through me as if it was yesterday."

"Oh honey, are you sure you want to go to this party? We don't have to go. I think that's what is bringing this all back to you."

"I think I need to. I just hope like hell he is still in Arizona. I don't think I could see him again."  
"Who Tara?

"My dad."

"So he didn't die?"

"No, He didn't but my mom did. He was only shot in the arm. He thought if he said sorry it would make it all better but it never would. If not for his betrayal my mom would be alive. I can't ever forget that."

Tara than cried and Stacy kept rubbing her back and letting her tears flow.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Stacy watched Tara the next couple of days. She was so worried about her. She didn't know how Tara would react at the party. She decided she needed to talk to Donna. This was something that maybe Donna could help her with but she also didn't want to betray her bestfriend.

"Tara, I uh.. I would like to talk to Donna about what you told me. If you don't want me to I won't but I am trying to understand so I can help you."

"It's okay Stacy, I know I laid a lot on you. But know this, I am going to be fine. I feel so much better now that I have it off my chest and told you."

"Good. So anyways I am going over to Donna's to help prep some of the food for tomorrow night. I will see you at home okay?"

"Yeah, I have a few more hours work anyways. Send my love to Donna and Opie." she said.

"Hey come in. Opie and I are in the kitchen."

"Opie too?"

"Yeah, he is my biggest help." Donna said with a grin.

Stacy couldn't help but tease Opie everytime she saw him so walking in with a smile, she said, "Is everybody decent in here?"

Opie laughed and said "no you aren't."

After they got the chuckle Stacy sat down at the table and Donna knew something was off about her.

"So what's going on? You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"It is and I'm hoping you two can help me. I don't know what to do to help Tara."

"Tara? What's wrong with her?" Opie immediately asked.

"She told me something the other day and even though she says she is fine I know deep down she isn't."  
"What is it Stacy?" Donna asked softly.

Stacy then told them the story that Tara told her.

Opie was stunned. He never realized that Tara, Jax's very own angel was one of their brother's daughters. He remembers the story he was told and it was so different then what he was hearing now. He guesses that was to save face for the president of that charter. Because he knew without a doubt the story he was hearing at this time was the truth.

"Opie, are you okay?" he heard Donna asking him.

"Yeah, uh.. I have to go. I forgot they are having a club meeting." he said and stood up and left.

"Did I scare him off?" Stacy asked jokingly.

"No, something is up. So how was Tara when you left her today?"

"She said she was fine. I asked her if I could tell you because I am trying to work my brain around how I can help her."

"I understand and I'm glad she was okay with you telling me."

"Yeah, me too. So how do you do it with sweetbutts hanging around?"

"Croweaters."

"What?"

"Here they call them croweaters. You know they are SAMCRO brothers and the sluts eat the crow." Donna said sarcastically.

"That is just pathetic." Stacy said disgusted.

"Yeah. I trust my Opie is all I can say. But I will say this. If I ever catch him with a croweater I will shoot him but the hell with shooting myself. I would want to enjoy his pain."

They talked more about how to ease Tara into the fold tomorrow night and they both swore they would keep her close by their sides.

Opie had turned into the clubhouse parking lot but couldn't seem to get himself off of his bike. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. As he looked around he could see his bestfriend and president Jax sitting on the picnic table with a couple of croweaters servicing him. For the first time in his life Opie felt disgusted. He then looked over to see Happy and Tig standing against the wall of the clubhouse with two croweaters on their knees in front of him and disgusted even more he tossed his cigarette and cranked up his bike. He needed to ride.

Jax was sitting on the picnic table enjoying the pleasure the two croweaters were giving him when he saw his bestfriend pull into the lot. He figured Opie was sitting there to wait for him to finish before he came over. But the next thing he knew he saw Opie toss his cigarette and roar out of the lot. He pushed the girls away and went after his brother. He knew something was up. He caught up to Opie and they rode for miles. When Opie pulled over he knew that Opie was ready to talk. So he turned off his bike and waited.

"Did you ever wonder if maybe we let these croweaters have too much control over our lives. That we make bad decisions because we think with our cocks instead of our brains?"

"What's this about Opie? You don't even mess with the croweaters so I'm not exactly following you here."

"Jax, you are my brother, my bestfriend and my president but is there ever a day that you don't go without a croweater?"

"What the hell Ope? What has gotten into you?"

"I just want to tell you something and then you think about it okay?"

"Okay what?"

"I found out something that maybe you might want to know."  
"What is it Ope? Quit beating around the bush."

"Tara is Brody's daughter."

"Brody? As in the president of the Arizona charter."

"Yeah, now think about it."

"Wait how do you know this?"

"She finally told her bestfriend about it since she had never told anyone before. Stacy came over tonight to ask me and Donna on how to help Tara get through tomorrow night."

"Why is she having a problem with it though. Her mom killed herself because her dad found out she was fucking a brother."

"Yeah, that's not what happened." Opie said.

"What are you saying Opie?"

"It was Tara's 16th birthday party and she wanted a dance with her dad. She went looking for him and her mom opened a door not knowing Tara was standing there. What Tara and her mom saw was Brody fucking a sweet butt. Her mom shot Brody, the sweet butt then herself. Only it killed Tara's mom and Tara seen it all."

"Fuck." was all Jax could say. He watched as Opie then rode off into the dark. Once again all Jax could say was "Fuck".


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Jax went over and over in his head how he could help Tara but nothing penetrated his brain. He still didn't know why he found it so important to make Tara see him in a good light. He didn't feel as if he was doing anything wrong. He was a single guy and he admitted to himself that he really really liked sex. He finally cranked his bike and headed back to the clubhouse.

The next day Tara and Stacy headed over to Donna's to help prepare everything for the party that night. Tara didn't want to bring anyone elses mood down so she kept a smile on her face and tried her best to keep herself in check. Donna and Stacy kept a close eye on Tara but felt better about Tara's mood. They had everything ready and Stacy and Tara went to get dressed for the party.

"Tara what exactly does one wear to a party at the clubhouse?" Stacy asked.

"You wear what makes you feel comfortable Stace. No matter where you are." Tara said with a smile.

"Thanks. I love you girl."

"I love you too. So how do I look?"

"Gorgeous as ever."

"You thinking about the birthday boy?" Tara asked her with a smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I just know you Stace. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. Hey we are all okay. Not everyone is like that." she said referring to Tara's dad.

"I know. The one thing I do know is that I would never do what my mom did. No man is worth me killing myself over." Tara said.

"I'm glad you can talk about this now."

"Me too. Thanks Stace." They hugged each other and then walked out the door to head to the clubhouse.

"So do you think she's going to be okay?" Opie asked Donna.

"Yeah, she was in a great mood today. I think talking about it helped her. "

"Good."

Jax knew he couldn't forbid the croweaters and to be honest he really didn't want to. He just wished he could get the Doc out of his head. He walked up to Happy.

"Hey brother, Happy Birthday." he said.

Happy gave that lopsided grin. "You know your Angel is suppose to be here tonight." Jax said.  
"The Doc?" he asked

"Yeah."

Happy didn't know if he should be happy or not. He was glad to be able to see his Doc again, but he wasn't sure about seeing her in this environment. He nodded his head to Jax and then went to grab a beer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean brother." Jax whispered to himself, because he too felt unsure about the whole thing. He just wish he knew why he got this funny kick in his stomach when he thought about Tara.

The music was blaring and there were people all over the place. The parking lot was packed, the clubhouse was packed and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Tara and Stacy found Donna easily. They mostly stuck together throughout the night. They had yet to see the birthday boy, but were having fun regardless. They never realized that Opie was keeping them away from what he knew would hurt them. After much pleading from all three of the girls he finally took his time on the dance floor with his old lady. While dancing he tried to keep his eye on the girls. Donna pulled him to her to kiss and when he looked back the girls were no longer where they had been. He didn't want to leave his old lady on the dance floor so he waited.

"Come on let's go to a quieter place if there is one. Besides I really need to hit the restroom." Tara said pulling on Stacy's arm.

Stacy followed her. They passed what Tara knew to be a prospect and asked him where the bathroom was. He pointed them in the right direction.

Leading the way they went down a long hallway. Stacy watched as almost instantly Tara faltered in her step. Stacy heard the moans coming from one of the rooms they past and she knew that Tara was reliving her past. Then Tara shook herself and kept walking. They went to open the bathroom door when they heard who they knew to be Jax say, "Happy Birthday brother." They looked towards the direction of the voice and there standing against the wall was both Jax and Happy with two women kneeling on the floor in front of them. Both of them getting sucked off. Stacy stumbled and cursed. Tara immediately grabbed her arm not seeing that both Jax and Happy had heard them and looked up.

"Fuck." Jax said.

"Anytime." he heard the voice say that was kneeling in front of him. He pushed her away and managed to zip up his pants. Happy didn't know why Jax pushed the croweater away. He knew it bothered him that Stacy saw him but this was his normal and he just pushed down the sick feeling he had in his stomach.

Tara and Stacy made it out to where Opie and Donna were. They made sure that they didn't know what they walked up on. They made excuses to leave the party. They reassured Opie and Donna they had a great time and they left.

"Tara, I feel like I'm going to be sick." Stacy said on the way home.

"I know Stace. It's going to be okay. I mean they have the right to do what they want. Let's just get back to our lives okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Stacy said knowing she couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

Tara was surprised at herself for not expecting it. She had just hoped that maybe Jax had felt something for her. She knew that once he gave her his smile she was hooked. But she wouldn't go down that path, not after what happened to her mom.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

It had been a week since the party and Tara and Stacy both tried to get past the feelings they had for the two bikers. Tara thought it would be easy because she kept picturing what happened with her mother and then what she saw Jax doing. But every time she thought about it, the hurt would come back. They decided to just stay close to the house and then work became so busy. They kept in touch with Donna by phone knowing that if they saw her in person she would know something happened. They blamed their work schedules.

One day while walking down the hallway of the hospital she heard "Hey darling." She looked up and there stood Jax Teller leaning against the wall.

"Jax, how are you? Is there something wrong? Why are you here at the hospital?" she blurted out quickly.

"I just came to see you Doc."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I guess."

"I'm fine. I have to get back to work." she said before turning and walking away. She looked back one time and she saw him still standing there watching her. She wondered why she had this fluttering in her chest. Then she turned back around to continue walking away.

Jax watched her walk away and he couldn't turn away until she was out of his sight. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until he released it. He turned to go and part of him felt good that he got to see her before he left for his run and the other part just wanted to continue to talk to her. He knew what he was feeling wasn't normal and he was kind of nervous about it.

"What the fuck Jax?" he whispered to himself. He left and went to his bike and headed to the clubhouse.

The club watched as they knew that there was something on their presidents mind. He rode in complete silence and when they stopped he stayed off by himself.

"What's up with Jax?" Happy asked Opie.

"I think he should tell you brother." Opie replied. Opie knew that Jax was thinking about what he told him about Brody, especially when the run they were on was to that particular clubhouse. He just didn't know why Jax was so broody about it. It wasn't like Jax to stress over something like this.

When they arrived they could see that the party had already started. There were brothers and sweet butts all over the place. He heard Tig yell out "come to papa" to some sweet butt. He went over to the president and Brody took him in the normal hug.

"How ya doin, brother?" Brody asked.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Doing good, doing good. I hope you have a good time amidst the business we have."

"I'm sure we will." Jax said as he was led to the room he would be staying in. When they walked in there was a pretty little blonde in hardly any clothes waiting for him.

"I got you a present." Brody said smiling. "She's a new one around here".

"I'm kind of tired Brody. Maybe later." Jax said.

"Are you feeling okay man?"

"Yeah, just tired. It was a long ride."

Brody raised his eyebrows up but let it go.

"Come on sweetheart, If Jax is too tired right now, you can come with me." he said with a smile.

Jax sat down on his bed and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. For the first time in his life he felt sick that it was normal to just pass around females. He realized he had been doing it since he was a teen. He thought about how his mom always told him to wrap it and realized at that moment that his mom had been in the same situation as Tara's. It made him want to throw up and that's exactly what he did. After cleaning himself up and leaving his bathroom he walked back out to get a beer. He saw Opie over at the bar and joined him.

"What noone suited your fancy?" Opie asked.

"Naw, Just didn't feel like pussy right now."

"Is my ears deceiving me? Are you feeling okay?" Opie teased him.

"Yeah, you heard right." Jax said and got quiet.

Opie looked over at his bestfriend and saw he was in deep thought so they sat there quietly and had a few beers. Opie looked up at the prospect. "Give us both a shot of tequila."

The shots were sat in front of them and Opie picked his up.

"To whatever you are in serious thought about, I hope you work it out."

Jax raised his shot glass up and downed it. Then he just turned and walked back to his room. He lay down on his bed and went over in his head what was stressing him so badly. Before he knew it he had went to sleep. He could see her in his mind. She was standing there looking beautiful. She had a beautiful white dress on and was walking towards him. He had never felt so much happiness before in his life. He had taken her hand and they turned to the priest. The love he felt overwhelmed him and before he knew it he was shaking himself out of his dream. Once his eyes opened he realized what had been going on in his mind. He loved her. Tara Knowles. He knew at that moment he couldn't do business with the man that had destroyed his love. He looked over at the time and realized it had only been a couple hours since they got here. He got up and went to look for Opie. Still sitting at the bar he knew he needed to talk to his bestfriend.

"Opie, can we take a ride?" he said walking up behind him.

"Sure. Is something up?"

"Not the club, but I really need to talk to you."

"Let's go."

Together they got on their bikes and headed out for a ride.

They had rode for about an hour when Jax finally pulled over at what looked like a tourist spot. It overlooked the city and it was beautiful.

"What's going on Jax?"

"Tell me how you knew you were in love with Donna."

Opie took a second glance at Jax. "Well, I knew I loved her when I couldn't get her out of my head and all I wanted to do was be where she was. Why?"

"Do you think maybe..."

"What brother?"

"Do you think Tara would ever give someone like me a chance after what her father did?"  
Opie sucked in his breath.

"I think that it will be a lot of work on your part, but yeah. I think she is already halfway there."

"Do you know what her and Stacy saw at Hap's party?"

"No what?"

Jax told him and Opie got quiet. "Yeah, a lot of work brother." he finally said.

"I didn't know."  
"Didn't know what?"

"What this feeling was. I didn't know."

Neither one said anything they just looked out at the lights of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"How do I do it brother? How do I do business with the man who hurt the woman that I just figured out that I love?"

"Man, you do it for the club. If you have a problem with what's happening then take it to the club. Let this be there decision."

"You're right. Let's go back. I will have church with only our members in the morning."

They then got on their bikes and left.

The next morning Jax went into see Brody. "I need to call church with my club. Something came up and I need to get with them. Can I hold it here?"

"Of course brother. I will have it cleared out for you." Brody said feeling like something was definitely going on with Jax.

Opie went around and gathered Samcro and called church. Once all of his brothers from their charter was there Jax banged the gavel.

"I need to talk with my brothers. I'm having a difficult time with something and I need your help."

He then went on to explain to them all what had happened with Tara, her mom and the president of the Arizona charter. "Now I know you guys are wondering what this has to do with all of you. Well the thing is I figured out last night what I felt for Tara and I love her. I want to fight to have her in my life, but I can't reconcile that and do business with the man that destroyed her. So if you feel it's necessary to continue on with this business arrangement I will continue with the help of someone other than me handling it."

Happy looked on in shock as he realized at that moment that he had some depth of feelings for Stacy. He didn't know how to handle this so he stiffened his back and proceeded to talk to the club.

"I think that no matter what we need to continue. It benefits our club. I realize the position you are in Prez, but if you need me to handle it I will."  
"Thanks Hap. Let's put it to a vote." Jax said.

They went around the table and the vote was done. They would continue to do business with the Arizona charter. But Jax knew how Stacy felt about Happy so he did not make him the liaison. He then watched as the guys left the room and then Brody come in.

"So what's up Jax? You seem different this time around. What's going on?"

"Brody, I have always had the deepest respect for you, but I recently found out something and I have to say it put you in a whole new light."

"What? What did you hear?"

"I heard the truth about what happened with your wife. It wasn't her that was fucking around it was you."

Brody got angry. "Who the hell told you this bullshit?"

Jax took a deep breath and then finally just said it. "Tara".

"Tara, my Tara?"

"Not your Tara."

"She is my daughter." Brody said angrily.

"Yeah, well she doesn't want to be. She told us how she wanted to dance with her father, her hero the night of her 16th birthday. How she went to look for you and saw her mom open a door and there you were fucking some sweet butt. How her mother pulled out a gun and shot you, the sweet butt and then herself. But it was her mom who died. "

Brody for the first time in 10 years cried. The guilt he felt overcame him.

"The guys still want to do business with you but from here on out it will be Tig who you go to. I don't want to have anything else to do with you."

"What is my Tara to you?"  
"NOT. YOUR. TARA." Jax said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT IS SHE TO YOU?"

"Nothing right now, but if I can ever get her to get past what you did to her I hope to one day make her my wife."

"I will never let that happen. She will never marry a biker."  
"I guess it's a good thing she doesn't want to have anything to do with you then. Besides you don't have a say. But I promise you this. I will make sure she knows she is loved. I will never do to her what you did to her mom."  
"You don't know how to stay away from pussy Jax."  
"I didn't think so either. But I don't want anyone but her."

Jax then stood up and walked out. He nodded to his guys and they all walked out but Tig.

Brody stood up and yelled from the doorway. "I will make sure she has nothing to do with you either, Brother."

Jax ignored him and walked to his bike. After all the guys were ready, he led them out.

Tara came home from work and found Stacy sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"How can I fall in love with someone so fast and someone so wrong?" she asked Tara.

"It's Happy right?"

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"If I could tell you that then I could answer the same for me."  
"Jax?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah. I've been trying and trying to get him out of my head and my heart, but nothing seems to work. I've tried picturing what we saw and what happened to my mom but all that does is make me hurt more."

"Aren't we a pair?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, a pair of dimwitted doctors who let their hearts go." Tara said.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

They had made it back to Samcro clubhouse and Jax just sat on his bike for a moment and looked around. He almost felt shocked himself at how disinterested he was now to the croweaters that were making their way over to him. He looked over at Opie and nodded his head and rode out of the lot. Opie looked on with a smile. He then looked over at the croweaters and saw the many that had sad and surprised looks on their faces and realized that there were going to be a lot of unhappy sluts walking around the clubhouse. He just hoped Jax stuck to it. He knew that was the only chance that Jax had if he ever wanted to be with Tara.

"Wow, you are home earlier then I expected." Donna said reaching up for a kiss.

"There wasn't anything really going on." he replied.

"I figure you would be having church and then a couple of beers before you came home."  
"Naw, Jax left as soon as we got in."

"What?" Donna turned around surprised.

"Seems as if Jax figured out that he was in love with our very own Dr. Tara Knowles." he said chuckling.

"Your kidding, right?"

"No babe." then he went on to tell him what happened at the charter they went to.

"Oh my. So what happens now?"

"I don't know. But the one thing I do know is this is going to be a very interesting journey. I just really hope it all goes well."

"Me too babe. I realize Tara has been through it but Jax has been too. To have your parents killed by a brother that was trying to take over the club by trying to use the wife and when she didn't give in he killed them both. Why does so much tragedy occur?"

"I know. I think I am better off that my mom just left because she couldn't handle the club scene. I'm just glad dad was there for me growing up."

"Yeah, thank God for Piney." she said bringing her old man into a hug.

"How are you today?" Stacy asked Tara as they rode home to their place.

"I'm okay and you?"

"Okay."

Then they both started laughing. "I can't believe that the two of us are just going through the motions of life. What is wrong with us?" Tara asked.

"What are we suppose to do?" Stacy asked.

"I was talking to a couple of nurses today and they said that there are a few of them that go over to this little club on the outskirts of town. How about we go home get dressed and make a night of it. We don't have to work tomorrow so we can go drown our problems away." Tara said.

"You know that sounds perfect. Let's do it."

"Wow, you look great." Stacy said to Tara and then they walked out the door.

"There they are let's go." Tara said nudging Stacy. They walked over to the nurses and all sat down at a table and ordered drinks.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to come." Marci, the head nurse at , said.

"Me too. It's been awhile since we had a night like this" Stacy said smiling.

They all had a great time, drinking and dancing. It was fun and they left in good spirits. Not realizing there was someone there that was keeping a very close eye on Tara.

Walking in to their place they were giggling and Stacy plopped on the couch. "Oh I had so much fun."  
"Me too. That was just what we needed." Tara said.

They started talking about some of the guys they danced with and Stacy got a winsome look on her face.

"Hey none of that." Tara said seeing the look.

"I can't help it. I can't get his face out of my head and when I see it in my head my heart beats for him. I don't know how to get him out." she said.

"I don't know either." Tara said.

"Hey did you see that guy that couldn't take his eyes off of you all night?"

"No, what guy?" Tara asked.

"He was sitting over in the corner booth. Didn't really look like your type though. I mean he was cute but in an older guy kind of way."

"Whatever." she said not thinking anything about it.

The next morning they were both groaning over the hangovers. Neither wanted to get out of bed. Then the doorbell rung.

"You get it." Tara managed to say loud enough for Stacy to hear.

"No, you get it." Stacy said back.

Tara finally managed to get out of bed and put her robe on. She figured since it was her idea to go out last night she would be the one to suffer.

She opened the door to a very bright smiling Donna.

"Oh what happened to you?" Donna said seeing the rough looking Tara.

Tara just turned around and headed for the kitchen. She needed coffee and she needed it now.

"Um.. I hope I'm not bothering you two but I brought donuts." she said lifting the bag up and smiling once again.

"Oh you life saver. We definitely need that to soak up some of the alcohol we ingested last night." Tara said as she pulled out the bottle of ibuprofen and after taking two herself she handed two to Donna.

"Can you go give these to Stacy and tell her to get out of bed. Coffee will be ready when she does."

"Sure." Donna said as she made her way to Stacy's room.

"Get up Stace. Tara said coffee will be ready and here are two aspirins with a glass of juice."

"Oh Donna, I feel like someone is hammering my head."

"I understand you two had a good night."

"Yeah, it was." she said.

"Well I have some news and you don't want to miss it. Hurry up and get out to the kitchen." Donna said as she left the room.

"Wonder what that's all about." Stacy muttered to herself as she forced herself to get up and put her robe on.

The three of them sat around the table after Tara made them all a cup of coffee. Donna pulled out the donuts and gave each of them one on their plates.

"So what's going on Donna?" Stacy asked.

Donna's face lit up. "you are never going to believe what happened while the guys were on their run for the club?"

Both Tara and Stacy looked at her waiting for this big news.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Donna proceeded to tell them what charter they went to. Before Tara could interrupt she hurriedly told them what happened.

"Excuse me?" Tara gasped out.

"Yeah, from what Opie told me Jax was quiet all the way to the charter then he went to his room they gave him and I guess your father had a female there for him. He turned her down and went to bed. Later he got up and he and Opie took a ride and that's when Jax said he couldn't be the one to do business with your dad if he ever had a chance with you."

"I don't get it. Doesn't he know that Tara would never be just one of his girls?" Stacy asked.

"That's the thing. He told Opie he realized he was in love with Tara. Then I guess your dad and Jax got into a shouting match and he told your dad he was going to marry you one day."

Tara couldn't say anything. She didn't really know the emotions she was feeling at this time. Shock, surprise, happy, excited and last but not least unbelieving.

"Are you going to say something Tara?" Donna asked.

Tara looked over at Donna and all she could say was "I don't know what to say." Then she got up and went to her room.

Donna and Stacy looked at each other and then they both got up and went to Tara's room.

"Tara, are you okay?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, um.. I don't know. I mean could it be real? How do I ever learn to trust that he would just want me?"

"I realize that Jax is going to have to prove things to you. I believe he knows that too and that's why he took the first step with your dad."

"Yeah, but Donna, you know my past with everything."

"I know, but I need to tell you a little something about Jax's past."

"What's that? He was raised in the club and having sweetbutts a plenty is what they know."

"Croweaters." Stacy said.

Tara looked over at her. "What?"

"Here they call them croweaters."

"Whatever they are whores. I don't think I could stand that. That would be a deal breaker for me. I would never shoot him or myself but I can promise you this if he ever did I would dismember the organ that betrayed me."  
"So does that mean you are going to give him a chance?" Donna asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I will be honest with you Donna. The feelings I have for Jax since the moment I saw him laying on that gurney is more than I have ever felt for another. It scares me how much. But I'm not going to just show up and say "hey Jax, here I am."

"No, but there is a party tonight. They usually have them the night they come back but Opie said that Jax didn't even call church. He just left."

"So are we going?" Stacy asked hoping Tara said yes. She really wanted to see Happy.

"Do you really want to?" Tara asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay, we will see what the temperature is then. What time is the party tonight Donna?"

"Ten."

"We will be there." Tara said with a small smile.

"Great. I'll see you there." she said hugging them both and then she left.

"I sure hope I'm not making the biggest mistake in my life." Tara said softly.

Stacy looked up at her and smiled.

"So they are coming?" Opie asked when Donna called him.

"Yeah, um.. make sure Jax is sure about this Opie. I don't want my friend hurt."

"I will. I think I'm going to have a little talk with Happy too."

Donna smiled into the phone. "Thanks babe. Are you going to come get me or do you want me to make my way there?"  
"Baby, I want you on the back of my bike with your arms wrapped around me."

"I like that answer ."

Opie slowly walked over to the picnic table where Jax was sitting smoking a cigarette.

"Hey brother." Jax said.

"Hey, um.. I wanted to tell you that Donna just called and she invited Tara and Stacy tonight."

Jax looked up. "And?"

"They're coming man."

Jax's face lit up. "Thanks man."

"Thank Donna."

"I will give her the biggest kiss ever."

"Um.. yeah about that. Let's um.. not go there okay?"

Jax started laughing. "I got it man."

Opie went in to start working on one of the cars in the bay. He noticed Happy was working on it and thought this would be a good time to talk and work.

"Hey, thought I'd come help you." Opie said.

"Thanks man, this one has been a total nightmare. The man that owns it can't make up his mind if he wants the classy rims or the trashy ones."

"Sounds like some people I know who feel that way about women." Opie said.

"You got something to say, just say it man."  
"Well I wanted to tell you that Stacy is going to be here tonight and brother I think you should really think about what it is you feel about her. Because if you have any chance in hell you definitely won't if she sees you with another croweater."

"You heard about that huh?"

"Yeah, Jax told me. This has been tearing him up inside."

"See that's why I don't know. I just don't like to think of myself being tore up over pussy."

"Is she just pussy? Is that all you see? Because man that's what you need to figure out before tonight."Opie said and walked off.

"Hey, I thought you were going to help." Happy yelled out.

"I did my best, now it's your job to figure out how to get him to buy the classy rims." Opie said laughing.

"Fuck you man." Happy yelled out once more.

Donna was sitting in her kitchen thinking about how it would be so exciting if Tara and Jax and Stacy and Happy got together when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Donna, it's Tara. I forgot about it when we were talking but you never did tell me about Jax."

"I didn't did I?"

"No."

Donna then proceeded to tell Tara about Jax's background.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

After Tara hung up the phone she sat there on her bed and tears fell. She hurt for Jax and his parents as she did for herself and her mom. She couldn't understand why people destroyed people like they do. She knew though that she had to get the tears out now because she didn't want to just give into him because she hurt for him. She sat there for an hour and then she wiped her tears, straightened her back and went to shower. She wanted to look good but not slutty. She pulled out her favorite bath wash and shampoo and got herself ready.

"Tara," she heard through the bathroom door.

"Yeah,"

"I was hoping I could get some of the guava soap you have."

"Sure, it's in the cabinet." Tara yelled out.

"Thanks." Stacy said and left the room.

They were in the car and all of a sudden Tara started laughing.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"It smells like a fruit bowl in this car."

Stacy then started laughing. "Well you and your peaches and cream and I have always loved the guava soap."

"I know. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't be Tara. You are a gorgeous independent woman. You need to go in there and show Mr. Jax Teller that you are not only what he wants but what he needs."

Tara laughed once again, "Okay, but I want you to do the same for Happy."

"I'll try." Stacy said looking out the window.

Donna was outside waiting on the girls. She had sent Opie in the clubhouse to make sure everything was good. About the same time she saw their headlights pull in Opie came over to her.

"So far so good." he said smiling.

"Where's Jax at?"  
"He's just playing a game of pool with none other then Happy. Of course you know the croweaters they keep going over there to them trying to tempt them."

"Let's just hope they don't get tempted."

"I know. This is the longest that I know of that Jax has went without pussy."

"Jeez Opie, it's only been what four days?"

"Like I said, this has been the longest."

Donna decided to go over and walk with the girls.

"Hey you two."

"Hi." they both said.

"I'm so glad you guys came. I was afraid you would change your mind."

"Don't think we didn't think about that." Tara said chuckling.

"Well I'm glad it was only a thought."

"Hello Ladies." Opie said when they walked up.

"Hi Opie." they both said to him.

"Well let's go inside." Stacy said nervously.

Jax had just shot the eight ball in and looked up. He felt the sweat bead on his neck and it surprised him. He was usually all about the women, but right at that moment he knew he couldn't be like that with her. She was a vision to him. He watched as Opie led them over to the table by the pool table and he immediately nodded at the prospect to get them a drink.

"Are you ready Happy?" He asked.

Happy looked over at Stacy and then Jax. He didn't say anything he just walked over to the table and sat down.

"I guess he is." Jax mumbled to himself.

"Hey Doc." Jax said as he pulled up a chair next to Tara.

She turned to him and gave him a smile. He had never felt these flutters in his chest like he did when he was near Tara.

The prospect came over and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"I think I'm going to stick with a beer. Last night was a killer." Stacy said.

"What do you mean last night was a killer?" Happy asked jealously.

"Oh Stacy and I went out to this little bar on the outskirts of town with some of the nurses at work."

"Where exactly is this bar" they heard Opie ask. He knew if it was where he thought it was then Jax and Happy were going to flip.

"I think it was close to Lodi."

Jax and Happy both stood up and trying their best to not yell. They looked at each other and sat back down.

"What's the problem?" Stacy asked.

"The problem is that you were in the Mayan territory. It could have been a very dangerous situation."

Tara knew right away what Jax meant.

"We didn't know." she said softly.

"It's okay, you are both here now. Let's just enjoy tonight." Donna quickly spoke up and said.

The prospect brought them all their drinks and Jax leaned close to Tara. He wanted to make sure he hadn't scared her.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that." he whispered in her ear. Her scent though about did him in. He was instantly hard. All he wanted to do was kiss her to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

The hair on the back of her neck tingled with him so close and whispering in her ear. She automatically reached for his hand. "I'm fine. Thank you."

Jax damn near lost it then. Her hand so soft touching his skin. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and she finally looked away.

Donna and Opie just smiled.

Happy stood up and stuck his hand out in question of a dance. She didn't know what he wanted but she did know she wanted to be where he was so she placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Immediately he smelled her scent. "Mmmm, you smell like my moms pastries. My favorite, Guava."

"Um.. yeah, um.. that is the bath soap and shampoo I used."

"Damn woman, are you trying to kill me." he gruffly asked.

She just smiled against his chest as he pulled her tighter in his arms.

Jax wanted to be alone with Tara so he could get to know her better. He never even thought about what he was going to say.

"So you want to go to my room here so we can be alone?"

Tara looked up at him and immediately her heart dropped. She slowly got up from her chair and as she turned to him she slapped him. "I am not one of your sweetbutts, croweaters or whatever the fuck you call them." then she stormed out of the club. Jax was in complete shock. He didn't even realize how what he said was wrong. He just wanted to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

As soon as Tara slapped him and said what she did he realized his mistake. He took off after. He wanted her to know that he had just wanted to talk. She was outside on the picnic table and he was surprised to see her there crying.

"Tara, I was only suggesting a quiet place to talk. It wasn't what you were thinking." he said to her.

She looked up at him in his eyes and realized he was telling the truth.

"No I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I just don't know what to expect from you Jax."

He took her hand in his and brought them to his lips. "I want to get to know you Tara. Since I've met you I can't get you out of my mind. "

"Oh Jax. I feel the same but I'm scared."  
"Hey, let me prove to you that I want to do right by you okay?"

"Okay." she says and stands up. He looks at her and asks if he can hug her. She doesn't say anything but she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." he whispers.

Then together they walk back into the clubhouse.

He sat her down at the table and then walked over to the bar to get them another drink.

"Do I need to hit him for you?" Donna asked Tara.

"No, it was just a misunderstanding."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks Donna."

Tara looked around and didn't see Stacy. "Where did Stacy and Happy go?"

"Oh um.. they went to his room to talk." Donna said nervously.

"Good for her." Tara said smiling, wishing desperately she hadn't made such a scene with Jax.

Opie looked over at Tara and realized that was what Jax had asked Tara to do and she had freaked. He leaned over and patted her hands. "He understands." he said and Tara looked up at Opie and smiled.

The man was sitting on his bike and he watched as Tara went into the clubhouse. He was so angry he almost stalked over to her. But he held back. He knew he had to figure out exactly how to handle this situation. When he saw her storm out he was happy but then he saw Jax follow her out. When they were hugging it hit him exactly what he needed to do.

When it was time for them to go both Jax and Happy asked them to make sure it was okay they followed them to make sure they got home okay. Both Tara and Stacy agreed. Once home they stayed on their bikes and when the girls went in the house they rode off.

Once the girls got into the house they both started jumping up and down.

"Can you believe it? They really like us." Stacy giggled out.

"I know. I almost blew it though."  
"Why? What happened?"

Tara told her and Stacy blushed.

"I'm glad you had the foresight to go and talk to Happy."

"Yeah, me too but Tara when I went back there I thought the same as you, but I had wanted that to happen."  
"Did it?"  
"No, he was a perfect gentleman."

Tara started laughing at the tone of voice Stacy had. "You little hussy you." she said to her.

"I can't help it. When I get close to him something just overcomes me. I want so badly to see every tattoo he has on his body. I want to explore."

"Well you explore but just make sure he knows that you aren't just the flavor of the week, okay?"

"I know Tara. I do. Now I feel like a slut for feeling this way."  
"NO, no don't feel that way. I got angry at Jax but I think it was more because I wanted him to take me to his room and have his way with me. But then I kept thinking about how I want more than that."

"I know and so do I Tara."  
"I know, well we should go to bed. We have a very busy week coming up."

"Night Tara."

"Goodnight Stacy. Love you girl."

"You too." and they both went to their rooms to sleep but both of them lay there thinking of the men they had spent the evening with.

Jax and Happy made it back to the clubhouse and as they looked around and saw all the croweaters wanting time with them they knew that they were not doing anything to ruin the chances they may have with the women they just left. Happy looked at Jax as Jax looked at Happy. "See ya in the morning Hap."

"You too Prez."

Then they both went to their rooms.

Jax looked around thinking it was probably good he didn't bring Tara in there because he knew how badly he wanted her and he would have probably fucked everything up.

Happy walked into his room and looked over at the chair that Stacy sat in and then he closed his eyes as he pictured her and the beautiful smile she had on her face as she sat there. It had taken a lot out of him when she reached up and kissed him. He wanted to take her on his bed and taste her. It had made him nervous though. He was worried he might hurt her. He had always liked it a bit rough. He wondered how she would be. He finally rolled over away from the chair and tried his best to get to sleep.

"Hey darling, I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that sugar?"

"I need you to get to the small town of Charming, there's someone I want you to have your wicked way with."

"You promised I would never have to do that once my mom was shot because of you."

"I know darling, but I promise this is it and believe me when you see him I don't think you are going to mind."

"You got a picture?"

"Yeah, I'll text it to you." he sent the picture.

"Wow, okay, you got yourself a deal. When do you want me there?"

"I think by the beginning of the week. I will meet you at the airport and let you know what all needs to be done."

"I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

When Tara and Stacy woke up the next morning they both had smiles on their faces.

"Good morning Tara."

"Good morning, you about ready to leave?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to thank you again."  
"For what?"

"You just always being there for me. If I hadn't met you I never would have ended up here in Charming and right now I can't picture anywhere else I'd rather be."

"You have no need to thank me Stacy. You have kept me sane and from my mixed up life I would probably be feeling sorry for myself, but you made me want to keep striving forward."

"We're a pair aren't we?"

"That we are. Come on, we need to get to work."

They opened the door and were surprised to see two men sitting on their bikes.

"Good morning Tara." Jax said with a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Stacy asked.

"We wanted to see those beautiful faces first thing and make sure you arrived to work alright." Happy said to Stacy.

Tara walked up and gave a soft kiss to Jax's lips. "Thank you."

Jax kept his hands on the bike afraid of what he might do if he touched her.

"Anytime." he whispered to her.

From then on the guys were there when they got off work and there in the mornings when they left. Tara and Stacy felt like they were in a fairy tale. Nothing could take the smiles off of their faces. About four days later Happy asked Stacy if he could take her for a ride after she got off work. She happily agreed. Tara and Jax made plans to have dinner in.

"So are you ready?" Happy asked her that night.

"I am. But please excuse my nervousness. I've never been on the back of a bike before."

"Just hold on tight baby." he said to her.

She got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Once he took off she felt like she was flying. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She thought she would be scared but Happy made her feel so safe. He took her to a meadow. When they got off the bike he took her hand and led her over to a tree where he then set up a blanket with a picnic basket he pulled out of his bike carrier.

"Wow, thank you Happy."

"Baby, I hope you know I would do anything for you."

"I'm beginning to believe that."

She watched his face and he got serious.

"What's wrong Happy?"

"Baby, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Look I have never felt this way before and I don't exactly know how to go about this. But I hope to one day …

"One day what? Is this about um.. sex?"

"Yeah, um.. I want to make sure that when the time comes that you enjoy it. That I can make it good for you. I'm not use to someone so soft and sweet. I'm use to …."

"The croweaters?"

"Yeah, anyways, shit, I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it babe."

Happy took a deep breath. "Okay, well I'm not really into the vanilla sex. I like it a bit rough. I mean not where someone gets hurt or anything but.." he blurted out quickly.

"It's okay Happy. I know what you mean and I'm okay with that."

Happy then pulled her into his lap and kissed her and even though he had just told her the way he liked it, he made slow tender love to her and was surprised that it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

When he rolled to her side he brought her with him so she was laying on his chest.

"I know you didn't like it but that was amazing." she said softly.

"I loved it. I've never made love to anyone before. That was fucking fantastic." he said and kissed her once more. The lay there quietly as she ran her hands over his chest. Finally being able to trace the tattoos that covered him was thrilling for her. Stacy glanced up at Happy and saw his eyes were closed. "Hey how about we make a deal. We make love however our mood tells us too. Okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." he said pulling her tighter to him.

Jax and Tara ate dinner and then sat down on the couch. He was still too afraid to try anything with her although wanted her desperately. They started kissing and then when he knew he couldn't handle it anymore he backed off.

"Tara, I need to go."

"What? Why?"

"I just do." he said not wanting to tell her the reason.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"NO, no. You did nothing. I just want to take our time and if I don't leave we won't."

"It's okay Jax."  
"No baby. I don't have to just prove to you, I have to prove to myself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. Okay, well instead of just leaving why don't we watch a movie instead."  
He thought about it and decided that would be good. He loved being around Tara. Smelling her wonderful smell and seeing that beautiful smile.

"Do you and Stacy have this weekend off?"

"Yeah."

"Well we are having a party this weekend. But don't say anything to Donna yet. Opie's planning on asking her to marry him and we are having a celebratory party after."

Tara squealed in joy. "That's great. I can see how much the two of them love each other."

"Yeah. I feel like they have always been together. We all went to high school together."

"Oh that's great Jax." she said hugging him. "We will definitely be there. When is he going to do the asking?"

"Tonight, he said."

Tara hugged him again and they started kissing. He pulled away once more. "I think it's time to go." he said smiling.

She kissed him once more. "I'll see you tomorrow Jax."

He had been keeping tabs on Tara and he knew something was up. He hated the fact that she was with Jax everyday. Soon though he knew that would end. He made sure he found out the details of what was happening and went to go see the seductress.

"Hey Sugar, any news?"

"Yeah, they are having a party this weekend. You need to make sure you are there. No matter what you get him tempted."

"What happens if he is not?"

"Then slip this in his drink and get him to his room. The rest will work out." he said giving her a couple of pills.

"Okay then." she said with a smile. "Here's to getting a real good lay for once."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Jax was sitting at the bar at the clubhouse when Happy strolled in. He had this crazy smile on his face and Jax couldn't help but chuckle. "What's up with you?"  
"I had my first tonight." Happy said.

"Your first. What first?"

Happy got a little embarrassed. "Well see, I've never made love before."

Jax started laughing. "I know that's a lie."

"No, you don't understand. I have fucked and fucked hard and fast, but I've never made love. Slow and easy and brother it was like out of this fucking world."

"You and Stacy?"

"Yeah, who else?"

Jax just smiled.

"So how about you and Tara? Have you two done the deed yet?"  
"No."

"Man, you must be ready to bust a nut. How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

"I don't think I've ever seen you a day without getting some."  
"I haven't but I feel like I have to take my time with Tara. I don't want her to be just another lay."  
"I get that. I do. If it makes you feel better it will be worth the wait."

"Thanks brother." he said as he stood up and stretched. "I'm going to hit the sack. See you in the morning brother."

Happy watched Jax as he went down the hallway and how the girls just drooled as he did. He didn't know how Jax did it though. There was so much temptation around and he knew Tara would never find out.

The next morning Tara and Stacy went to work. Right before they were to get off Tara was called into an emergency surgery. She told Stacy to go on and she would meet her at the clubhouse. Stacy went home and got dressed then headed out.

"Hey babe." she said as she walked up to Happy. He turned to her and pulled her into his lap. "Hey." he said before kissing her.

"Where's Tara?" Jax asked when he saw her.

"She was called into an emergency surgery but she should be here soon."

"Alright, as long as she's coming."

"She wouldn't miss being here with you Jax for anything."

Jax smiled. He liked that Tara felt that way. He had never felt feelings this strong before.

She looked around and caught sight of him. At the moment he was with a man and woman that looked to be together and knew this wasn't the right time. She stayed on the outside of everyone so she could keep an eye on him. She watched as he finally walked away and went to the end of the bar where it was secluded.

"Perfect." she said to herself.

"Hey handsome, want some company?"

"Hey darling, sure you can sit." he said as he smiled at her in a friendly way.

"So what's your name? Mr. Sex on a stick?"

He chuckled, "uh.. no. Jax, Jax Teller."

"Oh the president of the MC?"  
"Yeah."

"Well aren't I lucky."

He smiled once again.

She looked around and saw all the sex and orgy that was going on. She managed to scoot closer to Jax. The next thing Jax knew he felt her hand on his thigh. Just a little too close to his package.

"Um.. darling, I'm taken."

"I don't see anyone here."

"Yeah, she will be though."  
"So we can have some fun before she gets here."  
"Naw, I'm fine really."

She continued to rub her hand down his thigh and then back up and finally cupped his cock on the outside of his jeans. He immediately put his hand over hers.

"He seems to think he would like some attention." she said practically purring.

He removed her hand. "Like I said, I'm taken."

She didn't want to push it so she pulled her hand back. "Okay Sugar. No touching. How about just some conversation?"

"I can do that." he said smiling once again.

About that time one of the guys with a vest came up to Jax talking to him. She slid the pill out of her bag and then went ahead and grabbed two and slipped them in his drink. Then she knew she just had to wait.

When he turned back around she was hoping that the pills dissolved quickly and when she looked she saw that they had. She watched as he picked his drink up and downed it.

"Sorry, got to go."  
"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something and then wait for my lady."

"So she's a lady, but not your old lady."

"Not yet." he said with a wink and then walked away. She kept close tabs on him and saw when he went back towards his room. She knew now was the time.

Jax felt so disoriented so he decided to lay down for a bit until Tara got there. Fuck if he wasn't as horny as he had ever been. He assumed it was because it had been two weeks. He lay there wondering if it would be too soon if they did it tonight. He closed his eyes and smiled.

She quietly slid into his room. She saw him laying there and she walked over to him. She ran her hand over his chest and he mumbled something. She managed to get him out of his vest which she had now learned was called a kutte. Slid his shirt off and she was mesmerized by his body. Now she couldn't wait to see what he looked like totally naked. She managed to get him to help her pull his jeans off. He kept mumbling the name Tara but she didn't care. She wanted him desperately. She quickly took her own clothes off and then leaned over him kissing him. He was actually kissing her back, granted he kept mumbling how much he loved this Tara person. She got so wet for him when she looked at how large his cock was. She got up and straddled him and slid down on him. She was in heaven. She started pumping and he was too.

"Oh fuck Tara, you feel so fucking good." he moaned.

She pumped her pussy down on him until she knew she was going to explode and as she did he filled her up.

"OH YEAH," he yelled out as he came.

"WHAT THE HELL JAX?" Ima heard behind her.

Ima just turned and smiled as she saw this girl she assumed was Tara run off.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Tara ran through the hallway and was heading out the door. Stacy saw her and knew something was wrong. She ran over to her.

"What's the matter Tara?"

"He... he..." Tara was so upset she couldn't say anything else. She just took off out of the clubhouse.

Stacy tried to catch up but when she ran out she didn't see her anywhere.

She went back in and talked to Happy.

"Let me check." he said as he walked back to Jax's room. He opened the door and saw Jax laying on his bed naked. He saw that Jax was mumbling something so he got closer as he covered him up.

"Tara, I love you baby, I knew it would be good for us." he heard Jax mumble. Then he heard the bathroom door open and some blonde came walking out.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Ima."  
"What are you doing in here?"

She waved towards Jax and said "what do you think?"  
Happy knew something was wrong but he just turned to the woman and yelled "get the fuck out."

She picked up her things and walked out, not realizing the small package with the pills fell out of her bag and on to the floor. At the time Happy didn't see them either. He tried to wake Jax up but he wasn't budging. He just kept mumbling.

"What the fuck did you do Prez, what the fuck did you do?" Then he walked out of the room closing the door and went to Stacy.

Stacy looked up to see Happy walking towards her and she knew he was angry. She just didn't know why yet.

"What happened Happy?"

He told her what he found and she turned really angry.

She started to storm into Jax's room and Happy grabbed her arm. "Baby, I think he's been drugged."

"Why would you think that? Are you trying to make excuses for him?"

"NO. No, but he was so out of it."

"Undoubtedly not if he managed to fuck some blonde slut." she yelled.

The whole room got quiet. Happy picked Stacy up and carried her out of the clubhouse.

"What the hell are you doing Hap? Let me down. Let me down now." she said beating on his back.

"You have to calm down."

"No what I have to do is find Tara and get as far away from this clubhouse as I can. I should have known we were just playthings to you guys. What was it Happy? Was it the thrill of getting us because we were different?" she yelled as she stormed off.

Happy got even angrier. How could she think that? He wondered. He watched as she got into her car and sped off. He yelled at a prospect to follow her and make sure she got home okay. Then he turned and went back to Jax.

When Tara ran out she ran smack into a tall man. He grabbed her and placed her in a car. He had covered her face with a cloth and that was the last she remembered. Now she was sitting on a chair that she was tied to with tape across her mouth. She tried to get free but nothing would budge. She heard footsteps and knew someone was coming. She tried to be brave and strong but on the inside she was crumbling. First walking in on Jax and now this.

"My darling Tara." she heard and looked up. The anger in her filled her up. The sight of none other then her dad pissed her off more than she thought possible. He took the tape off of her mouth.

"I'm not your anything. Let me the fuck go you bastard." she yelled at him.

"Tara, I have missed you so much. You have no idea what I have gone through trying to find you."

"Oh I don't think you went through anything you sick bastard. You've probably just been fucking all the sweetbutts you could get your hands on." she seethed.

"It was a mistake Tara. I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Well tell that to mom. Oh that's right you can't. She's dead because of you."  
"I didn't tell her to shoot herself."

"No you didn't but you left her no other choice. After what you did she had no more respect from anyone, she knew that it was all over for her. All those years she gave you, loved you and you betrayed her AT MY 16th BIRTHDAY PARTY. "

"No baby, I didn't betray her. It was her. She couldn't live with herself that she was fucking one of my brothers."

Tara looked at him and laughed. " Do you even believe your own lies?"

"I'm not lying baby."

"Don't call me that and yes you are. I was there I know."

Brody didn't say anything he just turned and left the room. He couldn't look at his daughter knowing what she saw. He could hear her yelling at him and cursing him a blue streak and he knew he deserved it but it hurt that his baby girl felt that way. He had to come up with a way to win her love back.

Tara finally quieted down after her voice left her from all the yelling. She sat there trying to think of a way out. There was no way she was going to stay here. She didn't know if her dad had it in him to kill her but she didn't think so. Then she heard another voice from the other room. It was a female voice. She couldn't understand what was being said but she tried to listen.

Not knowing that Brody had Tara there tied up she went on and on to Brody about how good her fuck with Jax was.

"You should have saw the bitch that came in after we were both spent. She yelled out then started crying and ran out. I am assuming her name was Tara. That's all Jax kept moaning was that bitch's name." The next thing she knew she was hit and flying to the couch.

"What the fuck Brody?"

"Quit calling my daughter a bitch." he yelled out.

"Your daughter, who the fuck is your daughter?"  
"Tara is my daughter. She ran away when her mother shot herself."  
"She's the daughter of the bitch that shot my mother?"

Brody sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands and cried. He had fucked up once again.

"Get out of town. If anyone finds out how you were able to fuck the president of Samcro, they will come after you."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I have to let her go. I'm never getting forgiveness from her. I have to untie her and let her go"

"Are you saying you have her here?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to get her to forgive me."

Ima watched as Brody started drinking heavily. She waited for him to pass out then she went to the room she thought Tara might be. She had a few things to tell this bitch Tara.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Happy went back to Jax's room. He closed the door and sat down on the chair just waiting. Hoping that Jax would wake up soon. He started to get Opie but he didn't want to bring him down on this night that they were suppose to be celebrating his engagement. He leaned over and put his head in his hands and shut his eyes. His head was going over and over what happened or what could have happened. He knew that Jax hadn't had sex in a while. He wondered if maybe Jax took the wrong moment when he did. He thought about the blonde and couldn't place her. He had never saw her before. Where did she come from?" he wondered. He opened his eyes and when he did he saw something laying on the floor near the bed. He got up and picked it up. He held it up and looked at a bag of pills. He knew that Jax didn't take drugs. He wondered what they were. He walked out of the room and looked for Juice.

"Hey can you come to Jax's room?"

"Sure." Juice said.

Juice followed him and when they got there Happy held up a bag. "Is there a way you can help me find out what this is?"

"I already know what it is."

"What?"

"It's rufi. Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the floor in here."  
"You think someone did that to Jax?"

"Look at him. What do you think? I know he is in love with Tara and knew she was coming tonight. There is no way after two weeks of not having any fucking he's going to just up and fuck some slut taking the chance that Tara would see, which she did."

"Oh fuck." Juice said.

"Yeah. Keep this between us until Jax awakes. I want to discuss this with him okay?"

"Sure." Juice said and left the room.

Happy went and got a beer and then made himself comfortable in the chair in Jax's room. He didn't know when he would wake up but he wanted to be there when he did. Then he needed to sit back and think about what happened between him and Stacy.

Ima opened the door and Tara looked up to see the same blonde that had been smirking at her in Jax's room standing there.

"So if it isn't Tara." Ima said

"What do you want slut?"  
"Is that anyway to talk to the person that could free you."  
"Where did Brody go?" Tara asked.

"Oh you mean your dad?"

"That man ceased to be my dad ten years ago when he was fucking some sweetbutt slut."

"That person you are calling a slut is my mother."  
"Oh so that's how you learned. Like mother like daughter."

Tara felt the slap but she smiled.

"Oh not only a slut but a piece of shit that hides behind my bounds. Don't think you can handle me?"  
"Look bitch I came in here to let you go, but I wanted to tell you a few things first."  
"Yeah, what's that?"

"I just wanted you to know how fucking good Jax Teller is. I mean his cock was so hard for me, I've never had a cock so hard before. And huge. He filled me up in all the right places. That man was made to fuck."

"Well maybe he can give it to you some more." Tara said angrily.

"Yeah, maybe. So you don't want him back?" Ima asked.

"After he's been with you? No thank you. There is no telling what kind of diseases he might have now."

"Well one disease he does have is his fabulous cock. I can still picture it as I slid my tongue all around it. Felt it slide into me."  
"Are you going to let me go or not?" Tara finally asked.

"Yeah, I think I've given you enough food for thought." Ima untied her ropes and Tara left as quickly as she could. She didn't know where she was but she would find her way back.

Stacy got home and Tara was nowhere to be seen. She was worried but she didn't want to ask Happy for help. They are the ones who got Tara in this. She got in her car and started driving, hoping to see her somewhere.

Tara was so tired but she kept trying to keep going. Finally she couldn't take one more step. She saw a bench and decided to sit for a moment to rest.

"Tara". She heard and looked up to see Stacy running out of the car and over to her.

"Stacy."

"Where have you been. I was so worried." she said helping Tara into the car.

"Long story. I'll tell you later okay?"  
"Okay. Just lay back and get some rest. We will be home soon."

"Thanks Stace." she said and fell asleep.

Stacy saw her head leaning against the window and Tara looked even worse now then she did when she ran out of the clubhouse.

Jax began to stir early the next morning. He was groaning. Happy stood up and walked over to Jax.

"Hey man, you got to wake up."

Jax heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes. "Fuck, did someone bash my head in? My head is splitting in two."

"Man, it's only going to get worse when I tell you all that happened."  
"What? Did I fall asleep before Tara got here? Where is she?"

"Let's get you a cup of coffee and some aspirin. You are going to need it."

Jax looked at Happy and he bristled. He felt like something bad was coming.

Tara woke up the next morning and went and made coffee. She saw Stacy had fallen asleep on the couch. She woke her up to tell her the coffee was ready.

"Hey." Stacy said.

"Morning."  
"You going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Yeah, come get some coffee." Tara said as Stacy followed her into the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Once Tara sat down she took a deep breath. Took a sip of her coffee then looked at Stacy.

"When I start please don't interrupt me or I will never be able to finish. Okay?"

"Okay." Stacy said grabbing one of Tara's hands in hers.

Tara started talking and the more she talked the more she cried. Stacy had tears running down her face also seeing the pain that Tara went through the night before. When she was finished Tara felt like everything had drained out of her. She felt limp and she stood up and hugged Stacy. "I need to lay down for awhile."

"You go. I promise nothing is going to disturb you. You need the rest Tara."  
"Thanks for being you Stacy, and tell Happy that I don't blame him for what Jax did."

Stacy didn't say anything because she didn't want to add to Tara's misery.

She sat there at the table and went over what Tara had told her and there was just something that didn't make sense to her. Why the hell was the one person that Jax fucked the same person that was with Brody?

Once Jax was more coherent Happy proceeded to tell him what he knew happened. He just needed Jax to tell him what he knew.

Jax looked up at Happy and said, "This is so not funny man. Why would you think this was a joke? I thought you understood how I felt about Tara. You told me you felt the same for Stacy."

"Jax, this is not a joke man. I wouldn't do that to you brother. I'm telling you what I know."

"There is no way I took some slut into my room knowing Tara was going to be here and fuck her. No way, I did not fuck anyone."

"Yeah, Jax you did. She was a little blonde. Do you remember seeing a blonde girl that was new here?"

Jax thought a moment and he remembered the blonde that was sitting at the bar.

"I turned her down man. She even grabbed my cock at the bar, But I told her I was taken and I left after I finished my drink."

"I think somehow she slipped something in your drink."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I found these under your bed. I have never known you to do drugs Jax."

"I don't. Fuck. She drugged me. How am I going to explain this to Tara?"

"I don't know man."

"Maybe you can talk to Stacy and explain it to her and she can talk to Tara."

"Yeah, that's not going to work."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Stacy walked out on me last night over all this. She thought I was making excuses for you."

"Oh fuck Happy. I'm sorry man."

"Not your fault. But I do want to find this blonde pussy. If she can get in here so easily and drug our president what else can she do?"

Donna hadn't seen Tara and Stacy leave last night and she wanted to see them today. She didn't know about anything happening. She arrives at the house and Stacy answered the door.

"What the hell happened with you girl? You look like someone died." Donna said.

"Hey come in."

"What's going on Stace?"

Stacy told her what happened but she also told Donna how she was questioning that the blonde chick that Jax fucked and was with Brody.

"Hey, let me go talk to Opie. Maybe he can help us figure that part out. But that will probably only happen after he beats two of his brothers."

"Hey, I don't want Opie having problems with them over Tara and I."

"You don't understand. Opie looks at you two as if you were his sisters."

"We feel the same for him and you, Donna."

"Let me go find out some things and I will get back to you. Take care of our girl okay?"

"I will. Thanks Donna." she said hugging her.

"No problem."

Opie was working on a car when he saw his old lady, soon to be wife pull into the lot.

"Opie Winston, you need to find out what the hell is wrong with your brothers." she yelled out as everyone turned to her.

Opie grabbed her up quick and pulled her to a little room off the side of the bay.

"What's going on babe?"

Donna told Opie what happened and about Stacy's concerns.

"Let me find out baby. I will take care of this. Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Tara was resting. Stacy said it was like looking at a limp rag the way Tara was. She is just letting her rest."

"Good. Go on to work baby, I will get back to you."

"Okay. Opie if they don't give you good answers kick their ass."

"Will do baby." he said with a smile and then he kissed her. He waited until she pulled out before heading to see Jax.

He looked into the room they held church and saw both Jax and Happy with their heads in their hands.

"I'm thinking I need to ask what is going on? Donna just left here and told me what she knows about what happened last night but I want to ask you two. I realize that this is all new to you guys being with just one woman, but I truly believed you loved these girls."

"Opie." Jax started to say.

"Back off Opie, you have no idea what you are talking about." Happy said angrily.

"Well then why don't you two tell me." Opie said sitting down.

"This is none of your business VP." Happy said.

"Like hell. I vouched for you guys. I want to know what the hell happened." Opie said now angrily.

"Sit down Ope. I'll tell you what we know." Jax said calmly. He realized he didn't know why he was so calm when he felt like his world just fell apart and that scared the shit out of him. He never wanted to be in this situation and here he sat feeling like his world ended and there wasn't a thing he could do.

Opie sat down and Jax told him what he knew.

"So you believe this bitch drugged you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why."

"I may know." Opie said.

Jax and Happy both looked up at him.

"Last night Tara was kidnapped."  
"What?" Jax jumped up yelling.

"She's fine now brother. Well at least physically. It was Brody. He took her to a cabin and tried to feed her the bullshit lie not knowing she had witnessed it all. Anyways how she got away is what you are going to be interested in knowing."  
"What, tell me Opie."

"It was the blonde slut, her name is Ima and she released Tara after tormenting her with fucking you."


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"Opie you have to believe me brother. I would never fuck some pussy when I knew Tara was coming. There is no way."

"I believe you, I do. Now we just have to figure out a way to get Tara to believe you."

"Stacy too. She thought Hap here was trying to cover for me and broke up with him." Jax said giving another apologetic look to Happy.

"Man, I told you this shit ain't on you."

"You want me to talk to Stacy for you?" Opie asked.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Jax asked.

"Because I get why Tara was hurt and angry and with everything she went through growing up I can also understand why you have to give her some time. But I didn't do anything Pres. She didn't even give me a chance brother. She just started flinging words at me and ended everything between us. I could understand if I had led her to believe those things about me but I hadn't."  
"But Hap."'

"No. " Happy said and stood up and left.

"Geez Jax. This shit is a fucking mess."  
"You're telling me. I feel like I want to puke because of what Tara saw."

Stacy sat in the back yard going over and over in her head the previous night. She realized that if what she believes is true then she royally fucked up with Happy. She knew he wasn't the kind of guy that forgave things easily. The tears started rolling down her face. She heard some rustling behind her and looked over and saw Tara coming outside. She quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Tara asked softly.

"I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"I've been going over what you told me and I'm wondering if maybe we have it all wrong. Maybe Jax was drugged. Happy told me he looked like he was drugged and that Jax doesn't do drugs."

Tara looked at Stacy and thought about what she said.

"He was drugged. Donna just called and told me, but I can't Stace. I can't get the picture out of my head of what she said. About sliding her tongue down his cock and him filling her up. We haven't even had sex yet and all I can picture is him with her. I know that's not fair but I can't help it."

"I know Tara. And no it's not fair but it's not fair either that you have those images in your head."

"Has Happy come by yet?"

"No."  
"What's going on Stacy?"

Stacy finally told her what she said to Happy last night.

"Oh Stacy. You have to go to him and apologize. Even if it was true what you said that is his right. Jax is his president and his friend, just as I would expect you to help me."

"I know Tara. But he's not going to forgive me."

"You don't know that. Go to him Stacy." she said reaching over and squeezing Stacy's hand.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Whe Donna called a minute ago she said that a prospect is going to be keeping an eye on the house for our safety. So don't worry. Just go find your man." Tara said standing up trying to give Stacy a smile.

"I'll be back soon."

"Good luck."

"Thanks I think I'm going to need it."

Happy had come back out to where Jax and Opie were sitting at the picnic table after Jax dispatched a prospect to keep an eye on Tara's home.

"Hey, you okay?" Jax asked.

"I'll live." Happy said lighting his cigarette. They heard a car and looked up.

"Stacy." Happy said then he turned to the guys. "I don't want to talk to her. Keep her out here." he said and walked back into the clubhouse.

"Hey Stace." Opie said.

"Hey, I saw Happy go inside. He looked pissed."

"Yeah." Jax said feeling bad.

"How's Tara?" Opie asked.

"She's better. I told her what I heard last night and what Donna and I talked about this morning. Then Donna called a little while ago and told her about the drugs."

"So does she believe I didn't do this willingly?" Jax asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but she still doesn't want to see you Jax. I'm sorry."  
"Why then?"

"She said that before that slut left she kept talking about how she slid her tongue all over your um.. and how big you were and how it felt and filled her up. Tara said she can't get the pictures out of her head."

"Fuck. What am I suppose to do with that? I want Tara not that slut."

"I know. I think you just have to give her some time."

"I will do anything to get Tara back in my arms, so if time is what she needs then that's what she'll have, but Stacy you have to talk to her."

"I know Jax. I'll try."

"You'll let me know?"

"Yeah." she said. She looked back at the clubhouse door, gave Opie and Jax a hug and drove off.

"What the hell do I do Ope?"

"Well while you are giving Tara time, why don't we set our sights on finding Brody and that slutty piece of shit."

"I like your way of thinking brother." Jax said as they got up to go into the clubhouse and find Happy.

"What the hell are you still doing here Ima?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. But you have to get the hell out because if I know Jax he will be out for blood."

"I don't know, he was so good Brody. I've never felt that way before."

"Look, I hope you don't have it in your head that it was some kind of love match Ima, because it wasn't. You drugged him and that's not going to go over well."

Ima thought about it and decided to let Brody think she was leaving. But she knew she had to have that man at least one more time and if she has to drug him again to do it she will.

"Okay, but you need to leave too."

"I will, I just want to see her one more time."

Ima rolled her eyes and left.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Tara was sitting in a lawn chair in her backyard and going over and over in her head what Ima had described. Tears steadily rolling down her cheeks. "How do I get past this?" she whispered to herself. Then she heard a noise and looked up.

"What the hell are you doing here? You need to leave now."

"I wanted to apologize."

"You think if you come here and say I'm sorry that it erases everything? It doesn't."

"Tara sweetheart, I'm your dad."

"No Brody. The man that was my dad would never fuck some sweetbutt, he was madly in love with my mom. He would never have kidnapped me and had some slut drug my boyfriend to have sex with him. No, you are a piece of scum. So get out of my life. I don't want to see you again."

"Please let me explain."

"You need to leave now. Nothing you say will change the way I feel. Get out of this town before Jax kills you."

"He can't just kill me sweetheart, I'm the president of my charter."

"Yeah, well when your charter finds out the truth of what happened to my mom and how you have lied all these years I doubt that will be true anymore. I remember how much the club loved mom."

Brody knew he should just leave. "I'm sorry baby." he said and turned and left.

Ima watched as the party at the clubhouse was in full swing. She wanted desperately to have Jax at least one more time. She had dressed as hot as she could and managed to snag some more of the pills Brody had given to here before. She still couldn't believe how she lost the others. She made her way up to the clubhouse hoping no one saw her until she was ready.

"Tara, where are you?" she heard Stacy calling out to her.

"In the backyard." she yelled back.

"Why are you still sitting out here?"

"Just thinking. How did it go with Hap?"  
"It didn't. He wouldn't see me." Stacy said starting to cry.

"Go get some of the sexiest clothes on you can find. We have somewhere to be." Tara said after a moment.

"Where?"

"Just go." Stacy then got up and got dressed. When she came out to the living room she saw Tara there dressed to the nines also.

"Let's go get your man." Tara said with a slight smile.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, but you will never believe who came to see me."  
"Who?"

"Brody. Trying to apologize and shit, like that is going to make a difference. It made me think though. Why am I letting some bastard and a whore tear my relationship up with Jax? "

"I'm so glad Tara. You deserve some happiness."

"We both do." Tara said as she pulled into the parking lot of the clubhouse.

When they arrived they saw numerous bikers and their ladies. Multiple croweaters but not who they were looking for. Then as they got out of the car they saw Donna.

"Hey you two. I'm so glad to see you."  
"We are glad to be here."  
"So what changed?"

Tara told Donna about her dad coming over and how she thought it over.

"I'm so glad Tara. He has really been hurting not being around you."

"Me too Donna. But first I need to see Happy."  
"Happy?" both Donna and Stacy asked.

"Yeah. Wait here with Donna, Stacy. I'll be back." she said as she saw Happy sitting off in a corner at the picnic table.

"Hey." she said softly.

Happy looked up at Tara. "Hey. What brings you here?"

"Well I thought a lot about what happened and decided I needed my man, as I know Stacy needs hers too."

"Look Tara.." he started to say.

"No you look Happy. I understand why you are angry, I do. But you have to understand too. She was only thinking of her best friend and the pain I was going through just as you would for your president and friend. Stacy and I are use to it only being us two. She loves you Happy and she's miserable and she wants to talk to you and apologize and I know an apology doesn't take back what she said, but I think that if I can get past what I saw with my own two eyes you two can get past this petty bullshit."

"Don't pull any punches there darling." Happy said with a half cocked smile.

"Sorry, but this has been a rough couple of days."

"Yeah, it has Doc. So do you really think she wants to be with me?"

"Yeah, I do. But if you don't hurry and make up your mind about her then someone else might try to move in on your territory. Have you seen the way she looks tonight?"

"No uh.. I didn't know she was here."

"Well look over there." Tara said pointing in Stacy's direction.

Happy did and it took his breath away and he also noticed the many looks she was getting from other brothers. He stood up and stalked over to her and picked her up over his shoulder and walked towards the clubhouse.

Tara and Donna stood there laughing. Then as Tara stood there she saw that slut Ima slither into the clubhouse.

"I have something else to take care of Donna. Give Opie my love okay?"

"Sure, go have fun."

"I just might do that." Tara said thinking of something other then Jax at the moment.

Tara slowly followed Ima and watched as Ima watched Jax sitting at the bar with a drink. He looked so sad. Tara almost decided to go over to him but she wanted to find out what Ima was up to. She watched as a brother started talking to Jax and Ima managed to slip a couple of pills into Jax's drink then slide back away. Tara hurried over and took the drink before Jax could drink it. She hurried over to Ima before she could get away and yanked her by the hair of her head.

"Bitch, you are really trying to do this again to Jax?" Tara yelled and the clubhouse got quiet. She felt Jax come up behind her.

"I needed him at least one more time." she heard Ima sobbing out.

"Yeah, well that ain't happening. Jax Teller is mine you disgusting slut. What he has belongs to me." Tara yelled out before punching her fist into Ima's face. Ima hit the ground and then got back up quickly trying to get to Tara. Then she felt strong arms pulling her back from the waist and then her face slamming down on the bartop. Blood was shooting out of her nose.

"Is this what your momma did to me? Is that what happened? You will not destroy anything else of my daughters."

"But you wanted me to do this." Ima cried out.

"Yeah, well that was before. I told you to get your ass out of town and looked at you. Now I'm telling you now, get on my bike, you and I have a trip to make." Brody said angrily.

They all looked on what happened.

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say or do can ever fix what I did. But I want you to know that the lies stop now and I will take care of this problem." Brody said to his daughter as she looked on. All Tara could do was nod her head. She still didn't feel anything but hatred for this man that she had loved so much before. She felt arms encircle her and she knew it was Jax. She turned into his chest and cried.

"It's okay baby, I got you." he whispered to her.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Before Tara could even settle into his arms he had lifted her and carried her to his room. He sat her down in the chair as he sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as she looked around the room and he could almost see her picturing what had happened in there that night.

"Tara, please baby. I want only you. I didn't know anything. I remember thinking of you and only you."

She lifted her eyes up to his. "I know Jax. I just wish it was that easy to get rid of these pictures in my head. I think it's even harder because I had hoped that night that you and I would finally make our way in here and do what you did with her." she said softly as the tears rolled down her face.

"Tara, I will never do with you what happened with her. That was fucking, and I don't even remember it. When you and I get together it will be me making love to you. But baby, I can wait until you are ready. I can wait however long it takes." he said leaning towards her to take her hands in his.

"Oh Jax, I don't want what my dad and that slut to ruin what we are." she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"They didn't ruin anything baby. You are here in my arms, where you and only you belong." He held onto her until her tears stopped. Then he pulled back a little and looked at her and gave her that sexy smile of his. "Now, when were you going to tell me my Tara could take down a slut?"

She chuckled. "I never thought I would have to. But just don't forget it. Next time I will take you down too."

He chuckled too. "There won't be a next time baby." then he pulled her in for a kiss. "Oh Tara. My Tara." he whispered against her lips.

"Put me down Happy." Stacy was yelling and beating on his back. Once he got to his room he sat her down on his bed.

"I have never in my life wanted an old lady Stacy, but you changed that for me."

"What are you saying Hap?"

"I'm saying we are being stupid being stubborn and not being with each other like we both want."

"Oh Happy, I'm so sorry about what I said. I was just hurting because I saw what kind of pain Tara was in. She's my girl."

"I know, but you gotta understand darling. Jax is not just my president, he's my friend and brother. At the time I only told you what I saw. I didn't know anything else. I really didn't think Jax would do anything with anyone. He has been so wrapped in Tara. But I saw the evidence and knew what happened as far as the sex goes. I just didn't know anything else until I found the drugs under the bed."

Stacy stood up and walked over and stood in front of Happy. "How about we just start fresh from here on?"

"That depends darling." he said with a half smile.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Does that mean we have to wait awhile again before we can hit this bed together?"

Stacy laughed and pushed him back on the bed. "I think we can forgo the waiting." then she crawled up his body and kissed him passionately.

When Donna and Opie came into the clubhouse they saw Jax sitting in a chair by the pool table and Tara was in his lap. They walked over to them.

"So everything okay here?" Opie asked.

"Yeah brother. Everything is good." Jax said with a smile. Tara chuckled and snuggled closer to Jax.

"Well we are going to head out. Have you two seen Stacy and Happy?"

"No, I think they are in his room." Tara said smiling.

"So hopefully that is a good sign." Donna said.

"Don't forget we have church in the morning brother." Jax said as Donna and Opie turned to leave.

"I'll be here." Opie replied and left.

"You stupid bitch. I warned you to get out of town." Brody yelled as he practically threw Ima on the back of his bike. He cranked it up and took off.

Ima was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen now. She had never seen Brody this angry before. Right before they got back into town he pulled over to an open area.

"Now, you and I are going to talk."  
"Brody, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to hurt you Ima. But when I tell you something you do it."

"I will. I promise."

"Now, when we get back to the clubhouse I need you to back up my story."

"What story Brody?"

"You are going to tell the brothers that Jax Teller raped you and beat you. That will get them riled up to take retaliation. I need to get rid of that piece of shit Teller. No way is my little girl going to stay with him."

"But Brody."

"Did I say you could question me Ima. You do as I say or you and your mother will be hurting real bad."

"Of course. I'll do what you say."

"Okay then." he said and proceeded to beat on her face until her eyes were swelled shut and her lip was busted. He grabbed her breasts and bruised them as he fucked her senseless. "Now it looks like you've been raped and beaten."

Tears were rolling down her face. "What the hell did I get into?" she thought to herself.

It was three days later when the Sons of Anarchy got word that the charter Brody was president of was on the warpath for Jax Teller. Luckily for the Sons they had an ally in none other then Kozik. He called Jax and told him what was going on. "Yeah, I knew what was being said was wrong. That's not like you."

"I appreciate the confidence brother."  
"Jax, since when did you ever have to rape any female? They come crawling out of the woodwork for you." Kozik said laughing.

"Yeah, well there is only one I want now."

"You telling me that Jax Teller is a one woman man now?"

"Yeah."

"You sound happy man."

"She's perfect Kozy." then he went on to explain who Tara was.

"Holy fuck. How did no one not know the truth before?"

"I don't know man. From what I understand the brothers there loved Tara's mom."  
"Yeah, we did. She was beautiful, smart and the sweetest person on earth."

"You are describing my Tara now." Jax said smiling.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kozik asked.

"I have to get with the brothers here. Once we decide I will let you know."

"I'm there for you brother."

"Thanks Kozy. I appreciate it and I appreciate you giving me a heads up."

"Anytime." he said then they hung up.

Jax sat there for a moment and then decided to call church.


	22. Chapter 22

First I want to apologize for it taking so long for this chapter. I was away on vacation and then got really sick. But I'm finally feeling better. So here goes. I want to thank you all for such wonderful responses to my story. I hope I continue to please.

22.

The next morning Jax called church and explained to them all what he had been told from Kozik.

"This is bad Jax. We need to figure this out and fast. It's not good to have a charter going for the president of the original charter." Juice said.

"I know. Kozik is going to put feelers out in the charter to see exactly what the brothers are feeling and to see if some are not really believing Brody's story." Jax replied. "He is suppose to get back to me today."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Happy asks.

"Opie, I want you to put a call into some of the charters on the south end, Happy you put some calls in the north end and we will all come to a decision on what should be best to do."

"Sounds like a plan brother." Opie said.

"Until then." Jax then hit the gavel down.

Opie walked outside and sat down on the picnic table and lit a cigarette. He was surprised when Donna pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey babe." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"Hey. What brings you here?"

"Just on my way to pick Tara and Stacy up, we are finishing up some details on the wedding."

Opie smiled. "You make sure it is everything you want babe, I love you."

"I love you too."

Opie got quiet.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked him.

He sighed and then told her what was happening. He had agreed to always tell her everything. She kissed him when he was done and said it will all come to a good end. "I have confidence in all of you Opie. Don't worry so much." she said and then she left.

Once Donna got to the girls home she told them she had to talk to them before they left. They all went into the kitchen and Tara asked if she should make some coffee.

"I think we may need it." Donna said.

"What is going on Donna? You sound like something is bothering you." Stacy asked.

Tara placed the coffee mugs in front of them and then went to get her own. As she sat down Donna finally started to talk.

"That sick son of a bitch. What the hell is wrong with him? Is it his intent to destroy everything for me?" Tara asked loudly.

"Calm down Tara. We need to think of a way to help." Stacy said calmly.

"Oh I know exactly what I need to do." she said before turning and grabbing her purse and leaving out the door.

"Tara, Tara, where are you going?" Donna yelled out after her.

"I'm taking care of this. This is going to end today." she said before she peeled out of the driveway.

"Oh shit, what have I done?" Donna asked.

"This isn't on you Donna, but I think we need to get Jax, Happy and Opie on this."

"Yeah, let's go." she said and her and Stacy left for the clubhouse.

They pulled into the parking lot as fast as Donna could and jumped out of the car looking for one of the guys. They saw Happy first.

"Happy, we need help fast." Stacy said.

"What's going on baby?"

"It's Tara. She found out what her dad did. We think she is headed that way. She said she was going to take care of this and I'm afraid for her." Stacy said crying.

"Let me get Jax." he said turning and running inside the clubhouse.

Opie walked out of the garage and saw Donna back and knew something was wrong. He quickly walked over and she was crying and told him what happened.

"I'm sorry Opie. I didn't mean to make things worse."

"It's okay Donna, This is not your fault. Don't cry baby. We will take care of this."

Happy ran inside and found Jax. He explained what Stacy told him and Jax immediately pulled out his phone.

"Yeah brother, I need your help. Tara is on her way there. You have to protect her for me until I get there."  
"You have my word nothing will happen to her." Kozik replied.

"Thanks, see you soon."

Jax then turned to Happy. "Let's go."

They ran outside and got on their bikes and Opie on his. Stacy and Donna ran to the car and the guys knew they would not be able to stop the women from going. They nodded their heads and they all pulled out.

Tara pulled into the lot next to the clubhouse. She had to take a moment to breathe. As she looked over at the clubhouse she saw quite a few of the members she knew. They probably wouldn't recognize her since it's been ten years though. She didn't see her dad anywhere nor did she see the slut Ima. She slowly got out of her car and walked over to the clubhouse.

"Can I help you?" one of the members asked her.

"I was just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Well I lived her until my sixteenth birthday."

The guy looked closer at her and then recognition lit Leo's face. "Tara? Are you Tara Knowles?"

She smiled and said "yes."

He pulled her up in a hug. "Where have you been? We have missed you."

"I had to get away after what happened to my mom."

"I'm sorry about all that."

"Yeah, so is my dad still the president?"

"Yeah. He is going to be so happy to see you."

"No, I don't think he will."

"Why would you say that darling?"  
"He is the reason I left. He was fucking a sweetbutt when my mom found him. That's why she shot herself."

Not wanting to hurt her with what he knew to be the truth he didn't say anything.

"I was there. I saw it all. Although I heard he told everyone it was my mom fooling around on him. That wasn't true."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I saw it all." she said tears rolling down her face.

"Um.. let's get you out of here for now. I don't think this is a good time for you to be here."

"I want to confront him, Leo."

"Leo, we need to get her out of here for now." Kozik said as he ran up to them.

"I know. Let's go Tara. We promise it will happen just not yet." Leo said.

Tara looked at them both and she knew by their faces they believed her. She let them lead her away for now.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Once Leo and Kozik got Tara away from the clubhouse Kozik called Jax and let him know where they would be.

"Thanks brother. You don't know what this means to me." Jax said.

"No problem brother. Tara has always been the gem here for us along with her mother. I can't wait to get this shit done with Brody." Kozik said.

"We'll be there shortly." Jax said as he hung up.

"Why are we here Leo?" Tara asked.

"Jax is on his way darling. He has to be the one to take care of this."

"No. This is my dad, my problem. This shit doesn't need to be on Jax."

"It already is sweetie." Kozik said. "Jax thinks of you as his old lady and if he doesn't take care of his old lady then what kind of president or brother can he be?"

Tara started crying. "I hate this. I hate that the piece of shit that spawned me is destroying my life once again. I don't understand why he is doing this."

"Darling, I'm not trying to stick up for your dad but I have to admit that something happened with your dad that night your mom killed herself and then you took off. Your dad changed, slowly he has become totally unhinged."

"Are you saying this is all my moms fault?"

"NO, no, I'm saying that maybe the guilt ate him up when your mom caught him and then killed herself. I remember how much your dad loved your mom. They were always happy until recently before all that happened. "  
"I can't accept that Leo. I just can't." she said as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

They heard motorcycles outside and Kozik looked up and said, "sounds like Jax is here."

"I can't see him yet. I caused all this shit on him. How am I suppose to look at him?" she asked as she ran to a back bedroom.

Kozik and Leo looked at each other and then went to the door. They breathed a sigh of relief when they also saw two women with them.

"Where's Tara?" Jax asked immediately.

"She doesn't want to see you Jax. She blames herself for this happening."  
"That's bullshit. This isn't on her."

"I know we told her that. Maybe those two ladies can get through to her."

"Stacy, Donna, can you talk to her please. I need to see her, make sure she is okay." Jax asked.

"Yeah." they said and went inside.

"Honey, it's me and Donna. Can you let us in?" Stacy asked. Then they heard the door unlock.

"Oh honey." Donna said as she walked in and saw Tara.

"How am I suppose to face him? How do I look the man I love in the eye after all of this? It was my dad that has started all of this and put Jax into jeapordy."

"Tara, this is not your fault. Jax knows this. He just wants to love you and make sure you are okay. You have to talk to him." Stacy said.

"I want to Stace, I do, I want to feel his arms around me so badly but what does that make me that I take comfort from a man that my dad is set on destroying?"

"It makes you my old lady Tara, the woman I love. Please let me in." she heard behind them.

She slowly turned and when she saw his face she ran to him and he took her in his arms and held her.

"It's going to be okay baby. I promise. It's all going to be okay. I love you Tara Knowles."

"I love you too Jax Teller." she said as she snuggled tighter into his chest. He nodded at the girls and they left the room. Jax led her over to the bed and sat her in his lap.

"Tara, never feel like this is any of your fault. You didn't cause your dad to do this. You didn't cause that slut to do what she did. But we will take care of this. Do you understand what that means?" he asked a little nervous about the question.

She got quiet and then he heard a soft whisper, "yes".

"Are you going to have a problem baby? I won't hurt him if there is going to be a problem."

She finally raised her face up to his and looked him in the eye. "No problem Jax. No problem at all. If that is what it takes."

"Okay, well are you okay enough to come out with all of us to talk?"

"Yeah, um.. I'll be there in a minute." she said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face.

Jax then walked out to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

When he got out there he heard Opie telling Kozik and Leo what had happened with Brody so far.

"Fuck, I didn't know all that. He's totally lost his mind." Leo said.

"Yeah, but it's not because of grief over my mother." they heard Tara say. They looked up at her and she looked stronger and more like herself again. Jax wrapped his arms around her waist so she would know she had his strength.

"You're right Tara. I almost feel stupid for what I said earlier. Kozik do you know anything about this Ima slut they are talking about?"

"No, nothing."

"She's the daughter of the whore Brody was fucking." Tara said. "At least that's what she told me."

This made Jax cringe even more. She saw the look on Jax's face. "I don't blame you Jax. This was all on her. At least you know you are a good fuck even drugged up." she said trying to make a joke.

The girls laughed but Jax only cringed more."Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Well I am going to find out who all is believing Brody's story. The one's that I know aren't I am going to tell them the situation and we will go from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Happy said kind of looking forward to busting some heads.

Kozik and Leo then left and the three men cuddled with their old ladies.

"Oh shit Donna, we were suppose to work on your wedding." Tara suddenly said.

"It's all good Tara. We have plenty of time."

"Which reminds me of something." Jax spoke up and said.

"What's that?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you would like to get my crow?" he said almost uncertainly.

"I was kind of wondering when you were going to ask." she said smiling at him.

He kissed her passionately.

"Okay, we are still in the room." Opie said laughing.

"Well Stacy is getting hers when we get back, you want me to give you yours?" Happy asked Tara.

"I would love that Hap." she said.

They all stood up when they heard gunshots and someone running into the door.

"What the hell?" Jax asked as Leo was being carried in by Kozik.

"He looks bad. We need to get him to the doctor."

"We are doctors, we got this." Tara said standing next to Stacy then both of them following them to the room where they lay Leo on the bed.

"What the hell happened?" Jax asked.


End file.
